Breath easy with me
by leighted.Dee
Summary: This story is about how two different people make each others lives change in an unexpected ways.  Lets go for a ride together.  Mature themes
1. Chapter 1

"_Because you are fucking amazing and i felt like it_"-he replied

Leigh sighted. _"I guess I should be flattered to be kissed by Mr Westwick. But you do realise that it's not something we should be continuing on another level?_

"_What another level? I thought we were fake shagging for over 4 years now.. I know your bra size and what colour knickers you wear..."_ he smirked. Leigh felt rush of blood in to her cheeks

"_Ed seriously! Enough. I know you like teasing me. But your sarky humour is going too far! You are making me feel uncomfortable.."_

"_Is that, so?"_ He looked up straight in to her eyes and burst out laughing.

"_Okay, okay, enough already!" _Leigh cried holding up her hands. _"I must get ready for the party. I seriously do not have enough time to engage into stupid word play..."_ She moved further away from him and walked in to the dressing room.

"_Leigh!"_ Ed shouted back. _"Do you want to go together?"_

"_What kind of question is that?"_ she turned around with the eyebrows raised.

"_A very genuine one"_ He stood up and walked towards her... Leighton's heart started pounding faster and faster. She knew what effect Ed had on her close up

"_Well,"_ Ed purred, leaning forward_, "Where was I?"_

"_Ed,"_ Leigh began to protest as he placed a soft kiss on the corner of her lips.

But as Ed's lips fastened firmly over hers, she found that she had neither ability nor wish to object.

Unable to resist her increasing arousal, Leighton pressed her body against his.

She had to admit to herself that she secretly loved it whenever Ed was trying to get closer... All the memories of those steamy sex scenes were flowing in her head.

Ed pulled away just for a second to see her face. He needed confirmations she was into him. It was not the first time he wished kissing her. For real. Not as Chuck Bass. Not in front of the cameras. Not in front of her boyfriend. But there was always something stopping him. He was never too sure whether Leigh liked him more than just a friend.

Leigh's eyes were closed and her breathing was deep. He firmly pushed her towards the wall. A rush of heat went through her body.

His left hand fingers slowly stroked upwards over her bare thigh to the edge of the skirt.

He paused, making Leighton's body protest for stopping. She arched her back to meet his hand following the curves of her bottom. Sensation was unreal, it was like electric waves crashing into her hand went up and halted at her breasts.. Leigh sighed deeply into their passionate kiss as Ed firmly pressed against it.

She felt him. She felt his erection on her right leg. A tingle of desire deep between Leighton's thighs was ever increasing. Every stroke of his fingers made her yearn his body close. She knew he could feel it and didn't care. Not anymore.

"_Oh, dear God"_ Leigh whispered before Edward's hungry lips silenced her once more. But this time with even meaner kiss.

Leighton felt Ed's fingers slowly negotiating the buttons of her blouse.. The garment parted and revealed more and more of the cleavage..It fell open at last. Ed pushed the blouse back from Leigh's shoulders and lowered his head to suckle on the erect nipple.

Thrilling and electrifying sensation of the moist lips and tongue eagerly drawing on her breast made her sensations go through the roof. Leigh grabbed his hair and pulled him even closer..

Ed suddenly kicked her legs apart and she felt like climaxing there and then! His hand slid up the inside her burning wetness. He moved his fingers faster and faster making her arch in raw passion...

"_Now!"_ she pleaded, running fingers through Ed's brown hair. She was so overwhelmed, she didn't notice that it all stopped.

When she opened eyes again a few seconds later, she saw that Ed had pulled back and was staring at her , gapping in astonishment.

Suddenly she realised the mistake she's done _"Oh, Ed"_ said in a culpable manner. _"I want to. God knows, I really do. But..."_

Ed leaned back and sat on the edge of sofa. He couldn't understand how this kiss went so far...or why did he actually stop himself. He was throbbing with desire, the lust; the need of her body was incredible.

"_Penn. Of course. I realise you are trying to make it work."_ He put his face into the palms and breathed in deeply. _"I have to go see Chase" _Ed got up and began walking towards the door. _"See you at the party"._

"_Ed.."_ she was still standing against the wall. Only strong will power and guilt stopped her from running towards him and telling him how she felt. How she felt for the last 5 years..Since the very first day she saw him.

Leighton stood there, in the same spot for another thirty minutes unable to move. She clearly knew she shouldn't have let this happen. What about Vanessa? She was her friend and friends do not fuck each other's ex's. She knew she messed up, but whether to tell Vanessa about this encounter was another question..

And what about Penn? They recently got together. And, yes, of course they haven't even reached the intimate stage, but this was so unfair to him.

She finally calmed down and decided to take a quick shower.

Once water was running through her body, she felt as if Ed's strong arms were caressing her. She felt his soft kisses on her neck, back, stomach...her hand moved down her thigh towards the essence of desire. Heat from the kiss was killing her; lust he awakened in her was too much to handle...

xxxxxxxx

Ed walked into the apartment block on Wall Street. He looked around, it was getting dark, and concierge desk was empty. He stood in an empty hall trying to compose. He was walking all the way from Leighton's apartment, still couldn't believe that he almost had sex with HER.

It felt different this time. He had never had such strong passion for anyone. Not even his long term girlfriend. _"Fuck it!"_ he said out loud. _"These feeling are not welcome, at least not from her side, isn't it? She doesn't like me that way.. She probably just aroused of the Bass idea..",_ and didn't expect anyone to reply.

"_Mr. Crawford, is expecting you, sir"_ Ed jumped slightly, looked around and saw concierge guy starring at him.

"_Sure, on my way up"_ He leaped forward towards the lift.

19th floor, apartment 3. Thirty two steps from the elevator on the left. Two knocks. Ed tried not to think about her. He knew Chase will sniff something is wrong.

"_Hey, Wanker!"_ doors opened with Chase laughing_. " I was expecting you a bit earlier! Where were you? We are going to be late". _ He didn't even look at Ed's face, turned around and walked off letting Ed to close the door.

"_I spoke with Penn, we are going to meet up just before the entrance, so could do the press photos together. I know Jess is not coming tonight..So at least no dramas there and..."_ he continued his tirade till suddenly noticed Ed still hasn't muttered a word.

"_What's up, man?"_ Chase turned around and put hand on Ed's shoulder. "_Where have you been?"_

"_I have decided to see Leighton before we went.."_ Ed moved away from Chase so he couldn't see his face. He starred through the window.

"_Ok."_ Chase looked confused. _"Did you have an argument or something?"_

"_Not quite"_ Ed hissed. _"We've...we have almost had ..."_

"_No, MAN! Please do not let me hear the word!" _ Chase started moving around the room erratically_. "You do realise that she is with Penn? I mean you had a window to jump in after she split with Seb, or even before she started dating him...I mean but now..."_ He pulled concerned face.

"_Don't you think I know! Why do you think I said we ALMOST did it?"_ Ed scratched his head. _"I need a drink"_ He passed Chase and went straight to the drinks cabinet. _"You want some?"_

"_I fucking need some"._ Chase said. _"I know you like her. A lot. But does she?"_

"_I think she does. I mean I don't know. Shit. I just hoped it will work out. Fuck! Motherfucking shit fuck!"_ He looked stressed. _"I fucking love this girl, but she never responded to me in a sexual way. Like when we were alone. There was some flirting, and maybe touching. I don't know. I thought if I kissed her, she would have opened up about her feelings..Shit!"_

"_What did she say?" _Chase starred at Ed whilst handling him bottle of Dissarono.

"_Nothing" _Ed took the bottle and drank it straight from it. "_She said nothing"_

"_Bro, I think we need to get to that party. Get some pics taken, and maybe you can chat with her there. This way none of you could get into some kind of emotional scene" _Chase seemed confident of his idea.

"_Ok. Let get a move on."_ – Ed moved towards the door quickly, just noticing that Chase was fixing his hair in front of the mirrored cabinet. _"Oi, you fag! We do not have time, remember?"_

Party was in a full swing. Ed was looking out for Leighton but she was late.

He kept glaring at his watch and could barely understand conversations around him. He was not in a good place. Nervous? Excited to see her? Guilty? All these mixed emotions were making him loose his cool.

"_What is wrong with me"_ he thought. _"I am not supposed to be like this, we spent so much time together. But I never ..." _He looked at Chase. _"Maybe she is not going to come? What if I upset her?" _ Ed couldn't stop tapping his foot.

"_Did she slap you first time you kissed her? Did she seem to enjoy...whatever you were doing?" _

"_I mean..NO. She seemed to like my fingers up..."_ Ed stopped and starred at Chase. _"What you getting at?"_

"_Seriously, man! What's wrong with you? I don't need bloody details! Did your brain go mush all of a sudden?_ Chase seemed to be shocked by Ed's almost-confession. _"You are such a pervert"_

At that moment both boys turned around and saw Leighton coming in with her PR. She seemed glowing and radiant. The strapless dress was of a lovely ivory colour and hemline not longer than her lower bottom. She wore high heeled sandals which made her legs look so sexy and irresistible.

"_Shit"_ Ed looked at the ground. _"She looks fucking amazing!" _

"_Concentrate. Her boyfriend is here too." _Chased tried to calm Ed down. _"Just breathe and think of Jess"_

"_What the Fuck are you talking about?" _Edward raised his eyebrows

"_I mean she isn't the most attractive woman, and so..vicious sometimes..!"_ -Chase would have continued his tirade, but look from Ed's face stopped him.

"_Dude! She was my girlfriend! Not cool!"_

"_I thought you were imaging LeiLei whilst doing that..ONE"- _Chase cheekily raised his eyebrow

"_Fuck off! I am going to talk to her now" - _said as he walked off.

Only one thought was on his mind. Leighton. Leighton in a pretty dress. Leighton in a pretty short dress with her breast exposed...It was not only one thought anymore. There were many. And not so pure.

"_Make sure you take her to private room. In case, you know.. You want to discuss ALL the options.."_ - Chase shouted upon Ed.

Xxxxx

Leighton dreaded coming to the party. She just didn't know if she could handle him being around. This sexual energy hasn't left her body and was making her to crave for more.

"_Damn you E!"_ said silently to herself.

"_Leighton!"_ – She got a bit shocked and shrugged a little. _"I was looking for you. You did not answer my calls."_

"_Sorry Penn, I was running late. Was on the phone with my brother all afternoon"_ – Leigh leaned to kiss him on the cheek.

"_Excuse me? I am your soon-to-be-proper-boyfriend, do I not deserve proper kiss?"- _Penn looked intently in to her eyes.

"_Penn don't be silly!"_ – sighted Leighton. "_Sure. Why not_" – kissed him with a forced weak smile.

"_That's much better! _"- He chirped. _"You know the guys and I were taking some press photos together and I overheard Ed saying that he likes kissing you. I mean that guy would do anything to get press attention!"_

"_Huh?" _Leigh looked confused._ "He said what? Why? I don't understand why would he..?_

"_Leigh...as if he never said that before? You were giving hints too years back. I KNOW PR and promotion is such a big deal here... Especially when ratings are down and somebody's career is still." – _Penn continued.

"_Penn, there is something we need to talk about..." _– Leighton looked down on to the floor. Her eyes were wandering as she was unable to look at him straight. Suddenly her sight caught familiar figure coming towards them. Her heart sank for a second before starting to beat faster and faster.

"_Sure. We should just go somewhere more private then" – _He winked at her.

"_LeiLei! I am glad you made it!"_ – Ed looked at Leighton and then Penn_. "Would you mind if I steal your princess for a second? We haven't finished discussing one pressing matter before I left for the party?_

Penn looked confused. Didn't she say she was on the phone with her brother? _"Sure. Do not keep her for too long." _

He leaned closer to Ed and whispered: _"We were about to have to have a 'private CHAT'. _

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath_ "No problem mate"_

"_Lei, shall we go?" _He put his hand on her lower back and felt the shiver going down her spine. Slight smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

"_Ok. You definitely need to elaborate something to me. See you in a second darling" – _She glanced quickly to Penn before walking off.

Xxxxxxxx

They walked without talking for what seemed an eternity. Finally Ed pointed towards the door at the very end of the hall.

"_There? Really? ". - _ Leighton raised her eyebrow suspiciously. _"Hope you are not pulling any earlier stunts on me"_

Ed looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"_Please"_ He opened the door. Leighton walked by slowly just about touching his leg. "_Don't worry. I do not bite. Not unless you ask."_

Room was dimmed. Only large chandelier was glowing high on the ceiling. It seemed like an office of some sort. Full of books and antique furniture. Various portraits were covering the walls.

Leighton sat down on the nearby chair. _"These sandals are killing me!"_ She bent down to remove them.

"_Yes, Ed? Is there anything you want to say to me?"_ she paused as she saw his mouth opening.

There was a momentary pause before he grinned, leaning back against the door.

Leigh frowned as she waited him to say something, only noticing that his attention was focused on her chest. Sense of heat rushed through her stomach.

"_I have just came over to see how you doing"_ Ed looked a bit dishevelled_. "What happened earlier today... I kind of feel partly responsible for it"_ He looked down to the floor. _"Look, I shouldn't have kissed you like that and..."_ Ed tugged his finger through the hair and his misty gaze snapped back to her exposed cleavage.

Leigh clearly knew the dress showed off her cleavage, but the thought of him admiring her body stopped from pulling it up. For a second she had shocked even herself with the crazy thought that had flashed into her mind. It was almost certainly entrapment, and could kill off her good reputation. Should she care...No one's looking..

She kept her eyes fixed on Ed. Reading his rising excitement she crossed her legs exposing her tight bottom. She leaned even more and set off to stroke her legs. Leighton's fingers continued moving higher and higher – until she reached the hem of the dress. She circled petite fingers close to her inner thighs...

Ed looked as though he had been hypnotised. He couldn't move or say anything anymore. All apologies and guilt has left his body. At least for now, at least for the moment. In a leap of a second he moved across the room towards her.

"_Leighton..You shouldn't be doing this."_ there was a strange pleading in his voice, and a desperate longing in his brown eyes. Leighton couldn't resist. She smiled and held his hand. Then very gently pressed it over the peak of her breast.

He groaned loudly and Leighton felt her nipple spring up hard against his palm. She closed her eyes and threw back her long brown hair.

"_Oh God! This is so wrong! So Very, very wrong"_ But it was too late. Ed had woken something in her that she hadn't felt for months.

"_Leighton, shouldn't we talk before us..."_ - She put her little palm against his lips to shut him up. She didn't want to hear it. She was lost, lost in her temptation. There was no need for words, it was just sex.

Leighton pulled his hand and led him towards the edge of the desk. She pushed him gently so he sat down. She was not thinking, her mind was preoccupied with the complexities of Ed's trouser zip.

It finally opened at the third time of trying. Allowing the huge bulge inside to spring free.

"_Leigh...I really think we should..."_ - Ed's words were lost to a gasp as Leighton pulled her dress up. He noticed she did not wear any underwear. She pressed against him and suddenly slipped his massive erection between her damp thighs.

He was shaking like a tree caught in gale. Leighton twisted her fingers into his hair, admiring how sexy he is. Her blood was pumping and she heard her own voice cry out as she started riding Ed wildly.

"_Fuck me"_ she demanded, only half-aware of what was she saying. Her head lolled backwards, eyes fluttering shut, and then open, as she felt moving towards that line where self control no longer existed. Ed jerked beneath her, thrusting upwards and pushing her to the very edge!

"_God, yes!"_ he groaned without a care. _"Yes!"_ Ed moved beneath her, his own breathing was faster and faster and more ragged now. He felt she was nearly climaxing, he grabbed her dress and pulled it down revealing gorgeous breasts. He bent forwards with his besotted mouth and started biting and sucking it. He felt her losing control. He wanted her to be his, he wanted her shout his name whilst he was thrusting inside her.

Leigh clutched him tightly as the climax was reaching the very peak, she felt him pouring his lust into her.

In a second it was over. Ed looked at her dark eyes and buried his face once more in her breasts, spent and panting as if he had ran a marathon.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

I am not trying to go into detailed descriptions of people, atmosphere etc. I just want to enjoy writing light entertainment, with no pretentiousness.

Chapter 2. Lost

Leighton was sitting on the sofa and starring at her laptop screen. She was still for hours. Lost in her deep thoughts about yesterday's incident.

Did she regret it? Probably not. It was one of the most exciting nights in her life. Was she worried about it? Hell to the yes! She was scared of loosing great friend, fucking up her career up and reputation.

Nobody would approve of her relationship with Ed. Especially her agent. She was on the fast-track list of success and nothing/nobody should stop her. Obviously getting involved with co-worker would be suicidal. Paparazzi, sex tapes, stupid articles could easily damage her image.

But most of all she was miserable. Miserable, because of one particular photo and sighting on Twitter.

**Mentions:**** easyEDeasy **OMG! Ed Westwick spotted in** #brooklynflea **with Jessica S!** #DEAD! itsmeleighton ****.com**

**Timeline:**** RT minx33 **CANNOT believe ED is still sporting last night's clothes! Where have you been Eddy?**.com**

**Mentions:**** itsmeleighton **hope you both left party together. **#wink#wink!**

**Mentions:**** withstupid **NO he prob spent night with that troll Jess! LOOK at the pic!**.com**** itsmeleighton **better than that..#bows

She couldn't believe it. How could he spend night with HER after their passionate encounter? Why? Of course, she wasn't his girlfriend, but he could have showed some respect and not trolled around with Jessica in fucking flea market! He was bound to be spotted! Was he trying to prove a point to her? Or it meant nothing to him? Ed always played with a lot of girls and it came as no surprise..but she did not want to be just a number in his books.

Last night she left the party earlier than usual. Complained with suffering migraine to Penn and left. Poor guy wanted to come round to hers. She wasn't in the mood. She wasn't in the mood for him or anybody else for that matter.

Leighton closed her eyes. Ed's face flashed in front of her.

"_LeiLei don't go..."_ - said he pulling up his trousers. Leighton did not reply. _"It was fucking amazing, if you ask me" - _he tried to laugh it off.

"_Sure"_ – she uttered opening the doors. _"I have to go. Penn and others are waiting. They are probably ready to cut the cake. We shouldn't miss it". - _Ed stared at her all bewildered_. _

"_OK. CAKE? Really? We are going to small talk about the cake? Just ignore the fact that we just made..." – _Now Ed looked not only confused but also furious.

"_Yes Edward. We had sex. Not a big deal" _– Leighton turned around and glimpsed at him._ "Come, let's go. Don't make them wait and think the worst". - _She observed his expression changing from endearingly upset to Chuck Bass-tense.

"_Of course. Let's go and enjoy the party. Actually you are right, we have nothing to talk about" _– Ed articulated loudly and came tad bit closer.

"_That was fun. We should do it again sometime"- _He bent forward to Leighton's face starring deeply into her eyes. He was so near she could feel his warm breath. Soft light played in his gorgeous hazel eyes. Leighton bit her lip, barely parting it for anticipated kiss. . His thumb slowly touched her pouted lower lip...he brushed it gently making Leighton moan and flutter her eyes... then gently tilted her chin...

"_Look at me"_ – He ordered with a husky voice. Leighton slowly opened her eyes, gazing deeply into his...her heartbeat slowed down to an almost zero...

And then unimaginable happened – he just walked off. He walked off leaving her standing in astonishment.

Leighton stood there for a moment composing her thoughts_. "Breath in, breath out!" - _She tussled her hair and made sure dress looked perfect before heading back to the midst of the party.

"_Leighton! Darling! You look absolutely gorgeous! "– _Kelly Rutherford waved at her._ "How's our darling Penn? I've heard you guys started dating? Is that true?" – _She couldn't stop herself asking.

"_Thank you, and yes. We are on "try-outs"- _faintly smiled Leighton.

"_Wow! That's fantastic; I would have never thought you children will get together" _

"_Why, may I ask?" – _Leigh asked curiously. Even though she actually knew the answer.

"_Hunni, please do not take it the wrong way. But we all, kind of thought maybe you and Chase, or in fact Edward will build up relationship." – _Kelly seemed a little bit uneasy.

"_No, Kelly! Of course not! I would be expecting people to pair me up with Chase "_– laughed off Leigh. _" How's your not so little Helena? Looks so grown up now"_ – she started steering conversation away from complicated love life.

"_H is adorable; she recently started talking a lot. Nonstop like her dad..."_ – Leighton did not follow conversation at all. Her eyes were fixated on one and only person – standing across the room, flirting with two beautiful women. Actresses? No, she has not seen them on the set. Must be someone from production. _"Don't they suppose to be ugly and wear glasses?"_ – Leigh said out loud.

"_What's that my dear?"_ – Leighton just realised she didn't participate in a conversation at all.

"_I said, that's fantastic!_ _Do you know when are we going to try that amazing celebration cake?"_

"_Yes! Lets go and see. Matt must be looking for me by now. "_ – Kelly grabbed Leigh's arm and pulled her towards the main GG cast.

"_Hey, LeiLei! Finally you are FREE"_ – Chase smirked at her.

"_Is there a problem, egghead?"_ – Leighton frowned her little nose.

"_I don't know, you want to tell me all about it? Oh, NO. WAIT "_- he touched Leighton's head. _" I can read you mind, my child!" I can see a man and his 3 fingers..."_

"_Cut it off Chase!"_ – Leighton blushed and pushed Chase on side. _"You think you so hilarious! You are so bad, that no girl sticks with you"_

"_Well, at least you have several men stuck on you (literally)!" – _Chase shot back

"Shut it!" – Leighton took out her BlackBerry and started typing. After few seconds her phone buzzed.

**BB Message:**

_**22:01**_

_**I see you busy?**_

**Iphone Message:**

_**22:03**_

_**I see you been stalking.**_

**BB Message:**

_**22:06 **_

_**We will cut the cake soon.**_

**Iphone Message:**

_**22:07**_

_**I already had my cake.**_

**BB Messages**_**:**_

_**22:08**_

_**Not sure what you're talking abt**_

**BB No New Messages**

Leighton was a disappointed to say the least when her phone didn't beep after her last text. She felt a little bit humiliated by Ed. How could he leave her hanging like this? Asshole!

**Samsung Message:**

_**22:15**_

_**3 fingers...**_

_**BB Message:**_

_**22:16**_

_**Fuck Off!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N First of all pardon me for late updates. I am studying and working , so not much time left**

**Just a quick thanks to those who had patience to read my first ramblings. There are so many amazing fanfics out here and I honestly I'm not trying to match up. Even if i tried i would definitely fail. But I am happy just to let out thoughts about my favourite people. Been fangirling quite a long time now. *I know that most of the things written do not match up to the real events happening, however i would never contemplated writing L & E or even P & C unauthorised biographies lol. ***

**So hope that handful of you can get through with my trials and have a good ride alongside me.**

**This is VERY SHORT UPDATE **

**BB Message:**

_**02:00**_

_**What are you up to?**_

**Iphone Message:**

_**02:06**_

_**Sleeping.**_

**BB Message:**

_**02:07**_

_**No you are not, not anymore. What's with the *dot*? Can I sense animosity?**_

**Iphone Message**_**:**_

_**02:10**_

_**Trying to fall asleep. Would there be a REASON for animosity?**_

**BB Message:**

_**02:13**_

_**We are capitalising now? Have we reached that place already? **_

**Iphone Message**_**:**_

_**02:15**_

_**You tell me.**_

**BB Message:**

_**02:17**_

_**I was thinking about you Lei**_

**Iphone Message**_**:**_

_**02:22**_

_**What do you want me to say**_

**BB Message:**

_**02:24**_

_**What about: me too?**_

**Iphone Message**_**:**_

_**02:27**_

_**What if that be a lie ?**_

**BB Message:**

_**02:28**_

_**Is it though?**_

**Iphone Message**_**:**_

_**02:29**_

_**No**_

_**02:29**_

**I was thinking abt you too E**

**BB Message:**

_**02:30**_

_**Do you want to come over?**_

**Iphone Message:**

_**02:31**_

_**Is it always only sex on your mind?**_

**BB Message:**

_**02:31**_

_**Who said anything about sex? Is it always on YOUR mind?**_

**Iphone Message:**

_**02:33**_

_**Don't kid yourself. You not that important**_

**BB Message:**

_**02:34**_

_**I can still feel you against my skin**_

**Iphone Message:**

_**02:36**_

_**Where did that come from? :)**_

**BB Message:**

_**02:37**_

_**3 **_

_**02:37**_

_**So..do you want to come over?**_

**Iphone Message:**

_**02:39**_

_**It is late. We have a shoot tomorrow. **_

_**See you at the studio. Night.**_

**BB Message:**

_**02:40**_

_**Goodnight darling**_

**Iphone Message:**

_**03:01**_

_**Sex was amazing.**_

_Ed was starring at that last message for the past few minutes. He was still in disbelief that Leigh finally admitted thinking about him. At least some sort of a feeling. _

_The only thing now on his mind was the course of those feelings. Was it only sexual or something deeper? Ed could have sat there all night going in his mind through all those special moments he sacred with Lei and still couldn't find the right answer._

_Was there a RIGHT answer? For now he would just go with the flow. Way too many times he tried to swim against the stream and sank._

**BB Message:**

_**03:42**_

_**She admitted!**_

**Samsung Message:**

_**03:59**_

_**WTF man! **_

_**04:00**_

_**Have u seen what time it is asshole?**_

_**04:01**_

_**What?**_

**BB Message:**

_**04:03**_

_**Leigh liked having sex with me**_

**Samsung Message:**

_**04:15**_

_**And u texted me this coz?**_

_**04:16**_

_**im not gonna even ask. I have a doll in my bed. C u 2morrow.**_

**BB Message:**

_**04:20**_

_**You Wanker! Don't even remember her name? Fuck me**_

**Samsung Message:**

_**04:30**_

_**U wish and I don't have 2**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DING DING DING DING **

"_-Oh fuck me!..what the hell.."_ – Ed tried to slam alarm clock, but it went flying onto the floor. He groaned looking the motherfucking thing lying two feet away from the bed.

**DING DING DING DING **

"_-Argh!"_ he slowly sat up and ran fingers though the hair. His head was pounding and throat felt awfully dry. "_God, I thought i just went to sleep. What time is it?"- _ He grabbed blackberry from bedside table.

"_-Oh shit!" _ jumped of the bed swearing and ran to the bathroom. It was 6 am and if he would not leave the house in the next 10 minutes he will be so late for the set. This was not the first time, and Ed knew he mustn't upset the director.

He looked around his room. It was a total mess. It is not that he was filthy messy person, but for the past few days there was no no wish or energy to clear all that. Plus, he was not even staying here that often.

Ed erratically rummaged through his wardrobe and pulled out some old t-shirt and jeans. Without even thinking he threw those on, grabbed flat keys and ran for the exit.

Xxxxx

"_-Hey...Time to go..."_ – Chase looked at the blonde laying next to him. _"- Have filming. Shall I call you a cab?" - _He got up and walked towards the shower room. Suddenly he felt dainty arms hugging him from the back and starting to caress his torso..

"_-Babe, listen. Last night was fun. I will call you later tonight_" –Chase slowly peeled of blondes hand.

"_-Should I maybe stay here, and wait for you...I promise we will do it only in compromising positions..."_

"_-Look ...Doll...I said I will call you. Now if you do not mind get dressed and I will call you a cab" – _he looked at her and felt tiny bit sad for the girl. But then who was he kidding, she surely knew how this going to end. He didn't do girlfriends. Way too young for that.

"_-Ah..Ok. I will be gone in 5 minutes"_ – girl shot at him and started collecting dispersed clothes. _"-Ass hole"_ – she murmured under the nose. Chase frowned at her comment

"_-I am going to take a shower. I expect you to see yourself out"- _threw at her whilst slipping in the bathroom making sure the doors were closed.

Blonde heard water running and was about to leave when Chase's phone beeped. She just couldn't stop curiosity run through her veins. Girl picked up the phone:

**BB Message:**

06:12 am

_Im runing late. C u at the studio wanker. P.s hope she was worth it_

Girl gasped at the message. "_Oh my god! Such an ass!.By the way who is Ed"?_ She thought to herself, when suddenly she felt her stomach twitch and heat fill her insides. "_Ed?Ed Westwick? I have his fucking number ? AAAAAAAAA... holy mother of god!_ ". Blondie quickly grabbed her phone and typed in the new number. Smile beamed on her pretty face and she left the apartment with more that she actually bargained for.

Xxxxxx

Leighton slowly opened her eyes. She really hasn't slept properly, her lids felt like they were full of sand and so heavy. She threw covers of the bed and tippy toed to the bathroom.

"_-oh!"_ she gasped at her image in the mirror _"They going to have terrible time trying to cover those "._ – Leigh never had bad skin days. The only times she suffered with black circles and puffy eyes were after heavy partying. And that hasn't happened for a while now.

2 years and 4 moths to be precise. Leigh smiled at her reflection. She cherished every moment they spent together.

He was the bad boy who taught her to relax and be herself. He taught her to dismiss bad comments and pay no attention to haters. He taught her how to take tequila shots of the body...

Suddenly Leigh felt flushed at the memory of her doing shots with him...

"_Come on LeiLei! You can do this!" – Ed cheered her on to take 4__th__ consecutive shot of tequila. _

"_This damn thing burning my throat! I cannot do it...besides..ummm its boring...let's do flaming sambuca shots instead..huh?" – Leigh looked at him with pleading eyes._

"_You don't want to do it dear. Hangover with those too mixed will be memorable. And not in a good way!" – Ed laughed. "Listen, if you want more interesting. I will make more interesting! Are you up to it? "– He smirked awaiting her response. _

_She knew this was not good idea..she saw from his eyes there was a hidden motive behind it. But honestly at this moment she couldn't care less._

"_Ok! Let's do it my dear brother!" – She accentuated and lingered on the last word. Ed sneered at her._

"_Sure sistah!" – he waived at the barmen. "Mate, give us 4 shots of tequila and some extra salt with lime!"_

"_Coming right up"- man said cheerfully._

_Once drinks were on the bar counter, Ed started explaining the rules. _

"_First two shots – you have to salt ANY part of the body, drink tequila and lick it all off" – he looked at her daringly. Leigh could see the demon dancing on his shoulder. The thought of him licking her... was just...She felt her stomach go up in flames._

"_Sure! What about the other two?"_

"_Well then you choose where to take shot from. Let say i can hold it between my lips and you have to try and drink it without spilling it!"_

"_Don't you think its a bit sleazy?"_

"_Darling, if you not up to it..Then leave it. "– Ed lifted his left eyebrow – "if you are scared...of me..."_

"_I am not scared. Why would I? It's not like its incest" – She laughed. " You first!"_

_Ed took salt shaker from the bar whilst keeping his gaze on her. He slowly scanned tiny body in front._

_Leigh felt shivers running down her spine. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but surely he would choose some inappropriate place. _

"_Relax. I do not bite." – he sneered. Ed leisurely took her hand and drew the body closer to his. _

_Like a lion hunting gazelle - he lingered. Ed leaned into her and brusher off the hair from her shoulder. "Here"_

_The touch of his fingers burned her skin. _

_She was drawing him into the territory he never dreamed of exploring. He shook salt on her exposed skin._

_Ed withdrew from her for a second to take a shot. He then quickly resumed previous position and lowered his lips onto her. His tongue traced the salt on the warm skin. He desperately wanted to grab her, throw her on the bar and fuck the brains out. _

_Leigh felt his tongue dancing on her skin. She closed her eyes in ecstasy. NEVER. She never had this before. They certainly did some pretty intimate scenes. But. NEVER she got aroused to the extent that her wetness went through the underwear. She felt like swimming in the pool of honey._

_He pulled away quickly, before his trouser buttons would burst open. He recklessly ran fingers through his hair and offered Leighton shot._

"_Your turn dear" – for a second Leigh couldn't register what he just said._

"_Ah..yes. Ok. Ummm. Where should I..." – her eyes wandered franticly over his body. _

"_You can always go SAFE and do it on my hand?" – Ed suggested sensing her apprehension._

"_Sure. Do you want me to be SAFE" – she giggled._

"_Leighton Meester – one MUST be safe. Not sure what one can catch"_

"_And you sure know, because you have an annual platinum card to STD clinic"_

"_Why yes, I surely do. Is there a problem with that?"_

"_You know girl can never be safe nowadays...I want to make sure I do not catch anything by licking you"_

"_It largely depend on what are you planning of licking?" – He smouldered. "I sure would not mind..." – Ed didn't finish the sentence when he felt petite fingers covering his mouth._

"_Don't you dare to utter the foul words Edward!"- Leighton smiled. He stopped trying to talk and starred at her. The way she said his name was beyond sexy. _

_Leighton took salt shaker and poured little on Ed's thumb._

"_That's unorthodox, Leighton"_

"_If you are not yet aware, I am – unorthodox "– she quickly gulped down burning liquid and closed her lips over Ed's thumb. She knew what she was doing. The little witch clearly knew how this small 'innocent' motion will affect him. _

_Ed shuddered. Little gentle moan left his lips. She looked up. For a second he imagined her perfect lips around his..._

"_Come on MATE! Your turn!- Leigh chuckled._

"_Certainly. Coming..." – he took the shot and jammed it between her breasts._

"_What the hell? "_

"_If you are doing unconventional, I shall try it too. It's only fair." _

"_Since when are you playing fair? Go on then. So how are we doing this? It is kind of awkward position..."_

"_Ok, I shall go down a little and you just bow forward" – said Ed bending his legs. He placed his arms on her thighs to accommodate the shot. Leigh tried to lean a little when unexpectedly stumbled and spilt tequila on her cleavage._

"_Ed! It ruined my dress! Oh shit! "– Leigh screamed._

"_Calm down, woman! It's just a dress..." – he looked at her confused. "I will buy you another two if you stop screeching in my ear"_

"_You would do that? I will make sure you remember IT tomorrow!"_

"_Now, let see if we can salvage my tequila. Such a waste otherwise." – Without Leighton even realising, Ed leaned forward and burrowed his face between her breasts. _

"_Whaaat..." _

"_Sssshhh I am claiming what is mine" – He moved his tongue between her breasts and moaned lightly. Leighton didn't even remember how her hands ended up fisting his hair. _

_He felt Leigh succumb to the desire. Ed's fingers started racing up her thighs and cupped her bottom tightly. He pulled her even closer so she could feel how strained his trousers were. _

_She moaned._

_Suddenly Leighton's phone beeped and both youngsters groaned at the sound. The dream was over. _

_Still panting a little Leigh looked at the message._

"_Sebastian wants to join us" – she stared at him with a lingering question and guilt in her eyes._

"_He surely knows how to pick a perfect moment!" – Ed smirked. _

This was the last memory of them spending such an amazing flirtatious time together. After that night Leighton got pre-occupied with other acting commitments, trying to manage her relationship with Sebastian, and generally move on from her bizarre feelings.

Leigh shook her head to get rid of the memories. Now she needs to think of a plan how to deal with a present situation. Knowing Ed he will just come up straight to her and want to talk. This was the quality of his she had love/hate relationship with.

Leighton picked her phone up and quickly typed in the message:

**Iphone Message:**

**06:39**

You do remember owing me TWO Hervé Léger dresses?

****Leighton's Dress www. Net – a – porter . com / product / 178976 (Plunge-neck bandage dress)*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Word**

**Iphone Message:**

**06:39**

You do remember owing me TWO Hervé Léger dresses?

He sat in his makeup chair starring at the phone._ What the hell does she mean? What dresses?_ Ed was racking his brains rapidly. For his life he couldn't recall anything about the damn dresses! He quickly typed the message:

**Blackberry Message:**

**07:01**

Did I miss something?

**Iphone Message:**

**07:12**

Brooklyn bar. 2 years ago. Tequila.

**Blackberry Message:**

**07:15**

U remember that? We were so drunk..

**Iphone Message:**

**07:16**

I thought u were the man of ur word?

**Blackberry Message:**

**07:17**

Is that how blackmailing feels?

**Iphone Message:**

**07:19**

U think so low of me? I'm j taking what's rightfully mine!

**Blackberry Message:**

**07:20**

I WILL get u the bloody dress! What size r u? 8?

**Iphone Message:**

**07:20**

Asshole!

**Blackberry Message:**

**07:21**

ONLY if u ask politely..

**Iphone Message:**

**07:23**

Pervert! Size 4 and you can get matching shoes to go with it!

**Blackberry Message:**

**07:24**

Would you like fries with that?

**Iphone Message:**

**07:26**

You should learn how 2 treat woman nice!

**Blackberry Message:**

**07:28**

I do. If she is MY woman

**Iphone Message:**

**07:30**

The rumours beg to differ...

**Blackberry Message:**

**07:32**

The only one begging is going to be u, my dear

What if I get papped buying those bloody things...!

**I**

**phone Message:**

**07:35**

See you on set! I'm telling you I'm pregnant! Act surprised!

Ed had to laugh. She was amazing! She was demanding, but so demure and sweet! Oh, how he wished they were together. Like together together, not just random sexual encounters.

He looked at his watch – it was time to join Eric in the dressing room! _I wonder what crazy outfit I'm sporting today!- _he thought.

"_Edward, all done! Free to see stylist now"_ – the makeup artist interrupted his thoughts

"_Ah! Alrighty then.. Thanks Melissa..! Perfect as always" – _Ed jumped off the chair and lightly touched her arm.

"_You seem to be involved into your thoughts a lot and ...phone today"_ – woman said slightly annoyed. Or maybe he just imagined it.

"_Yeah, pardon me Mel! Something is going on in my life .."_

"_Women related?"_

"_Only you, who knows me best.."_

"_Ha! I spent 4 years working with you. I kind of know you.."_

"_Sure you do. Ok. I'm off now! See you at the set!"-_ Ed waved and strutted off the room. Melissa rolled her eyes starting to tidy up the tools.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ed walked in the room when Leighton and Hugo were just about to leave.

"_Ed! Good morning!"_- The man moved towards him for a handshake.

"_Hey Hugo! How are you man?"-_ He shook Hugo's hand. Ed's eyes trailed to Leighton.

"_I am perfect! Just came back from France..." _– he didn't listen the frenchy . Thankfully Hugo's phone rang and he excused taking the call.

He could not keep his eyes of her. Effortless. She was effortless. The blue short printed dress, cinched at the waist was flawless. The dress suits her. NO. She suited the dress.

"_Morning Edward"_ – Leighton teased

"_My lady"_ – Ed took her hand and lightly pressed to his lips. He felt her fingers tremble. He felt encouraged enough to open his mouth wider and give a little wet kiss to her fingertips.

"_Lord..."_ – she curtsied. _"What an inappropriate way to say Good Morning..." –_ She laughed.

"_If you call that inappropriate, then what would you call ." – _he was about to utter something unnecessary when he saw her eyes widen..

"_Dammit Ed! Stop flirting with everything that moves"_ – Eric, their stylist, shouted from far corner of the room. _"Time for your wardrobe change. Leighton, Hugo, you are done for now"_

"_Nice to see you Ed "_

"_Same here! Hope we do not need to fight over this beauty today"_

"_Edward..."_

"_Miss Meester? I think we need to talk.."_

"_Really? I think we will talk after you fulfil your promise " – _She smirked.

"_You not going to let that go, are you?"_

"_When did I ever let anything go?" – _Leigh looked at him

"_Well..." – _he glanced at her for a second and his gaze hit the floor.

"_Don't answer that, please. Past is past." – _Leighton felt surge of sadness fill her up. He saw it. He saw her eyes become gloomier.

Ed slowly edged closer and trailed his fingertips down her right arm.

"_Leigh..." _

"_I have to go!" – _She turned around swiftly, but Ed caught her hand and pulled body nearer to his.

She could feel his warm breath on her lips. Only few inches separated them. If she was braver she could have stolen a kiss...

Ed starred deep into the Leighton's eyes.. He looked through her. He knew she was scared. He thought he saw more than a lust in her...He knew everything and nothing about her.

Ed slowly leaned in towards her ear... But she beat him to it "_I so want you right now... Lunch?"_

"_I am down for whatever..." _– Ed replied tad bit stunned.

"_Edward! Kids! PLEASE, time for a fitting! You are wasting time "_ – Eric became impatient.

He certainly didn't appreciate such public dispaly af affection. Eric sensed there was some sort of a tension between them. Actually his all crew saw/felt it. Even if they tried to hide it., Feelings couldn't be masked. Whatever kind they were...

Leighton jolted at his voice. Her cheeks went all crimson and she scurried out of the room.

Ed starred at the door for a second before turning to Eric.

"_So, old man, what crazy ensemble am I wearing today?" _

"_Talk to me like this and you are going to wear Wal-Mart own brand"_ – Ed laughed – Eric seemed almost offended by his snarky comment.

_"Pardon me, master. I shall be punished.."_ - Ed could barely hold his lips tight.. Eric shot stare at him and suddenly burst out laughing..

_"Yes.. talking about punishement.. I found this the other day and I may just as well keep it!" - _Eric waved bracelet in front of Ed's nose.

Ed looked t it and soft smile played on his lips..._Never in a million years he loose it.. Far important part of his life that was.._


	6. Chapter 6

**This contains mature content. Please read at your own risk. **

**Chapter 6. **

The filming that day was rather emotional. Ed could not imagine he'd feel the pain Chuck must have been going through. For those few hours he lived inside his character. Feeling Chuck's heart breaking into million pieces after Blair told him she was pregnant with another man's child.

He lay there on the bed, clutching Monkey and thoughts ran through his mind.

The thought of Leighton doing the same to him was too much to handle... the one lonely tear ran down his face.

"_Cut!"_ – Director yelled. _"Flawless, Ed! Like always "-_ Norman pated Ed on the shoulder.

"_Thank you, Sir"-_ Ed smiled shyly. _"You are too kind."_

"_Not at all. You deserve all praise you get. Ok. Now pack your bags and free for a weekend" – _said Norman. He turned away and started pointing out something in the screens to the staff.

"_Ooooo look who's so shy.."_ – Ed heard painfully familiar voice behind him.

"_I am a little, but seeing you are not...You can help me to overcome my shyness..."_ – Leighton smirked and blushed at the same time of his words.

"_In your dreams, Westwick" _

"_Always, Meester"_ – Ed sighted. Sometimes their games reflected Chuck and Blair banter so uncannily. By now it was rather hard to separate where CB relationship ended and EL began.

"_Lunch, then?" _

_... ... ... ..._

Ed watched, as she stretched and yawned in the confines of the elevator. Her breasts seemed to swell. The dress Leighton was wearing rose itself slightly, revealing black stockings. She carelessly kicked her black Chanel heels off, as the elevator got closer to their destination.

Immediately, Ed stooped down and picked them up. In that quick motion, he got a good look at her going down and coming back up. She was definitely Perfection, one he already wished he could keep forever.

_"Thanks,"_ she said, smiling, blushing.

"_Little lamb coming into the cave of an old wolf. Aren't you afraid, my little lamb? "– _Ed teased her.

_"No. "- _She giggled, putting her hand over the mouth. Leighton was about to say more when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She looked at him, her eyes dazzling.

Then she giggled again, heading out the doors.

Once inside, Ed went and turned on the stereo as Leighton did a little exploring.

He pulled bottle of champagne from the fridge and opened it with a little bang.

Elvis Presley "Break heart Hotel" began to play over the speakers placed throughout the flat.

_" So this is no girlfriends land, huh?"_

_" For now. I just keep waiting for the right one to come along."_

_"Hmm."_ She leaned against the door frame and looked out to him.

_"Why hasn't she?"  
><em>  
><em>"She always seems to be attached "-<em> Ed admitted, piercing her with his look.

Leighton felt herself flushing red. She looked him over, lingering for a moment, before walking toward the sofa.

_"Is there anything to drink here?"_

_"I have champagne" – Ed charmed and smirked at her._

"_How lovely of you! No expense spared" _– she giggled. "_ I feel privileged"_

"_So you should." – _He replied placing two champagne glasses on the coffee table.

After Leighton took her glass, Ed eased himself down next to her.

As he got comfortable, Leighton suddenly leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Just as quickly, she withdrew back to her side of the couch, giggling. _God, it was perfect. That light brush of her full lips._

_"Forgive me, sir"-_ she laughed. She took a sip from her glass.

Ed caught her gaze and leaned forward to kiss her...

_"I better go "_- Leighton whispered. _"I'm afraid if I stay, we'll have sex."_

Ed nodded his agreement as she rose from the couch. He stood up and took her hand to help the rest of the way up.

_"I'll get concierge to get you a cab. I don't want you to room around the streets all tipsy"_ – Ed quickly said putting his shoes back on.

Leighton sighted. She wanted to go, but at the same time she didn't want him to let her go. _Was she insane? Crazy? Obsessed?_

_He quickly grabbed the house phone and dialled concierge. She heard him asking for a cab. He hung up._

"_There is one waiting for you downstairs" – _Ed barked out walking towards the door.

"_That was quick" – _Leighton sounded a bit disappointed.

"_Yeah..well.. I thought you cannot wait to get out of here. I'll see you next week on the set then."_ – He leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

"_Um..sure. Call me. If, if you need anything"_ – Leighton added and hurried through the open door. Just few second after she stepped out of his flat, she heard door closing behind her. _ Why didn't he ask me to stay? _

... ... ...

He stepped into the bedroom, slipping his shoes off. Ed was feeling exhausted and really tensed. This sexual frustration was making his whole body ache.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, opening it to reveal a fuzzy chest. There was a noise of a door shutting and for a second he imagined he heard steps coming towards the bedroom.

Ed slowly turned around. There she was. Standing agape in the doorway.

"_I...I just..wanted to apologise..umm for .. umm leading you to.."_ –She mumbled under her nose.

He dropped his shirt to the floor and unbuckled his belt, looking at Leigh's face to catch her every expression.

He took his pants down, slowly slipping out of them, removing each sock, as he pulled his legs out.

Righting himself, he stood for a moment before taking down his Calvin Klein briefs letting her get a good view of the bulge in them.

Finally, he took the waistband and pulled them down far enough to let her see what she was doing to him.

Leighton's eyes burned Ed's skin. He felt he could explode any second. It was torture, but he had to pretend it didn't mean anything to him.

Before he could say anything, she walked swiftly towards him and kissed passionately.

This time she had both arms around him, holding him close. He felt her ample breasts pressed against his chest, and he was very aware that he was beginning to grow even harder.

They kissed, and he ran his hands down her back, all the way down to her buttocks, which he gave a squeeze. Both of them sighted.

He kissed her chin and her neck, and the bare spot where the top of her dress revealed her cleavage. He moved down, pulling and kissing the fabric of her dress as he knelt before her.

Dress fell on the floor.

_"You're beautiful"_ - he whispered, kissing her thighs. Ed slowly hooked the corner of the lacy underwear and towed it down.

Leighton sighted. She was burning. It was simply unimaginable how one person could make her lose control at the snap of his fingers...

Then he rose kissing all the way up her tiny flat stomach...up until the valley between her breasts... as he worked to help her rest of the way out of her bra.

Once it was off Leighton's arms, he kissed and sucked her nipples. He began kissing her all over her bare breasts, making moan.

_Oh, God, she was wonderful._

Leighton raised a leg, running her heel down his calf and down to his ankle. She wanted him now, of that he was certain.

_"You want me?"_ Ed whispered.

There was just a slight nod. The sweet torture he had given her was enough. He knew that she needed him inside, just as much as he needed to be inside of her.

Ed bent and kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

He pushed her into the wall and positioned his body lower guiding his throbbing manhood along with his hand, as he moved.

Leighton moaned into his mouth. She felt cold hard wall against her spine. It was painful but so exhilarating at the same time.

They were continuing what they have started at her flat that night.

He kissed each of her cheeks, and then her neck, before he finally plunged his full length into her.

_"Uhn, God! Ed!"_ - Leighton yelped.

Ed needed nothing more than this.

Beneath him, she gasped and twisted, working the best she could to meet him, as he thrust. It was slow and drawn out, taking her, he knew, just to the edge of building an orgasm.

Ed took a firm grip on her waist, driving himself in deeper and harder. Their bodies met each time with a thunderous clap, causing Leighton to cry out with each thrust. She urged him on. Begged him to do it harder each time.

Finally he collapsed on her, letting himself slide out. They were both sweaty, gasping for breath.

Ed laid her onto the bed and crumpled besides.

They lay in bed looking each at each other's face panting hard.

_"God, that was so good,"_Leighton finally said.

He moved closer, kissing her on the lips.

_"You're wonderful. I love you..."_

Leighton's eyes widened...But she said nothing in return.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I beg for your forgiveness my dear readers! Its been so long I've posted an update for my ever so loved story! Thank you thank you thank you for reading it! Its the best feeling in the world. Even if this is not perfect, as many amazing stories out there, I'm glad you are reading it, still **_

_**Now that my exams are finished, I can concentrate onto this Leighted fiction!.**_

_**Just a reminder - Not everything which seems to be the obvious choice - will be. So suspend the thought and enjoy the ride.**_

_**Oh, and this is not edited, so apologise for any mistakes (grammar or syntax) there may (will) be!**_

_**Its 2 am here in London, and...zzzzZZZZZ**_

_**M RATED FOR THE MIDDLE PART**_

_Chapter 7_

_"mmmmmmm"-_ she closed her eyes , turned away and drifted off to sleep .

He did want to push her; he did want to hear those words from her. He felt the need of reassurance.

"_Deep down she feels the same about me. I'm sure she does"._ - Ed tried to push away heavy feeling in his chest. He nuzzled in her neck, pulled her closer and tried to get some sleep.

He clearly knew this - whatever this is - is not you going to be plain sailing. However Ed had faith in her.

At the end all will be fine, and if not... Well then it wasn't the end after all...

* * *

><p><em>"Oh no..."<em> - Leighton mumbled. It was 7.30 am and she had to leave. Time to be back to reality. She really needed to have a chat with Penn. Explain him that their relationship is not going anywhere. It wasn't him per sei, it was just that she was in a different place right now.

Truth be told, she wanted someone who made her blood boil. She wanted someone who had muscular arms. Someone dark and intense. A tattooed someone who could make her feel vulnerable and protected all at once. She needed that someone to be her friend - for better or for worse.

Yes, clearly she had enough people, true friends, surrounding her, willing to make her content. Willing to sacrifices parts of their lives for her happiness.

Then there were plenty of men wanting to make her scream their name. But none of them were him.

Him who was laying next to her. He was... He was perfect in that respect. He was there every step of the way when her mother- gate started. Although, no, he wanted to be, but she didn't let him to get too close. Leighton couldn't afford them to be close.

It was all well she knew how amazing he was. How generous, sweet, caring, attentive, totally humble... But press and her management, to be precise, thought otherwise. He came across as pompous bastard - almost the same Basstard as he was portraying every week.

So yes, it was conscious decision not to let him close to her heart.

Now she really had to go.

Leighton got up as slowly as she could with her breath hitched. She started collecting dispersed clothes, carelessly laying on the floor.

Once fully clothed, she had her eyes wondering across the room- she was missing the shoe. One fucking shoe. _"I can't believe this"_ – Leigh whispered and giggled aloud remembering hilarious scene between her and Ed in season 3.

_"She stole my shoes?"_ They couldn't get the scene out as they kept cracking up and roaring with laughter.

Ed stirred and turned around.

_"Shit!"_ - Leighton breathed. Finally she managed to locate the damn shoe under the bed. She rapidly slipped her feet into it, grabbed Channel bag and scurried out of the flat.

Once out the door Leighton fished out her Iphone of the bag and checked the diary.

Yes, she had to fly to LA tomorrow to start recording for her long overdue album. At least she will be able to reflect on previous night...

* * *

><p>Ed turned in bed lazily and felt space empty next to him.<p>

His eyes shot open and sudden realisation hit him. She has left. She woke up early and left. Just as if she was another one night stand.

He sat on the edge of the bed and sighted. He will never understand this girl. He tried for so long now. He tried to be friends, lovers, and friends again... Even tried forgetting her with another girl. Nothing. She always stayed on his mind.

Of course she may not have been the priority when he was dating Jess, but yet still.

He never said Jess that he loved her, genuinely cared, liked her - yes, love on the other hand -no.

He will have to try yet another time. He will not stop till she stops him. With Love or Hate.

For now – he was furious with her that she left like that. .

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn."<em> Leighton sat at her computer bored and lonely. She wanted to talk to someone. No, that wasn't it.

Not really. She wanted to touch someone. And, she wanted someone to touch her. She sighed, frustrated . . . again.

She sighed again and flipped on her Skype.

_"Hmmm . . ."_ She thought, _"No one good on."_ - She'd have liked to talk to Ed, but he never managed to sign up to Skype or Twitter or whatever else.

Funny, thinking of Ed. She left him that morning without a goodbye as such. She knew he might have been pissed at her as he didn't reply to her sole message.

This past month they did wild, crazy things - playing with their lives as though they were nothing but penny ante at a family poker game.

Suddenly her Skype announced arrival of a message_. _

**CallMeBritish**

_"I know you,"_

_"Very nice,"_ she thought, _"But who the hell are you?"_

The name on the profile was CallMeBritish. It didn't ring any bells in Leigh's mind.

"_Probably another freak."_ She'd gotten plenty of those "I want u" or "I want 2 fuck u" emails from complete strangers.

But she had that niggling little hint in the back of her mind, so instead of deleting it, she replied.

**ItsMeTrudy**

_Congratulations, good for you._

A nasty little tease, she knew, but if he really did know her, he would respond. The next day, his response was in her Skype message box.

**CallMeBritish**

_Yes it is, LeiLei_

LeiLei? There was only one man who had ever called her that. It was Ed.

She was surprised by the little thrill that ran through her reading those words. It ran through her from the nape of her creamy neck, to the hardened tips of her nipples, to the throb of her wet place, all the way down to the curl of her toes.

**ItsMeTrudy**

_You are full of surprises, aren't you?_

Her tiny heart leapt to her throat as she wrote, eagerly awaiting response.

That was a few days ago. Now, staring at the screen, she realized she so badly wished he was there. She typed into the empty Skype Message box.

**ItsMeTrudy**

_You have no idea how much I wish you were there. I need...I don't know._

And hit enter. _"Fool,"_ she chided herself. He was going to think her daft. Then, as if by magic, a response popped up.

**CallMeBritish**

_I am here. What can I do for you?_

That thrill again, rushing from head to toe brushing all her intimate places.

**ItsMeTrudy**

_I just need to talk to someone. Lonely, I guess..._

She typed.

**CallMeBritish**

_Well, I'm here for you._

Leighton realized she had nothing to say. She didn't want to talk, she wanted to touch, to be touched, but how could she tell him that? She couldn't, she thought with a blush.

So, Leigh flirted instead and was surprised when he typed back:

**CallMeBritish**

_Oh, sure, flirt with me now._

**ItsMeTrudy**

_Are you still upset about me leaving?_

**CallMeBritish**

_What do you think?_

**ItsMeTrudy**

_That you are very rude person for not replying to my text?_

**CallMeBritish**

_In my books, polite people don't sneak out of the other people houses. And if they do, they at least call later to apologise._

**ItsMeTrudy**

_Apologise for what, exactly? Making you chant my name as a prayer the night before?_

**CallMeBritish**

_I just keep wondering what's worse chanting or screaming so loud neighbours have to put loud music on?_

**ItsMeTrudy**

_Yeah...sorry about that_

**CallMeBritish**

_You sure be sorry if you stood right in front of me now.. so, what was the real reason for not calling?_

Leighton sighted deeply.

What was she going to tell him? That she hadn't called him because she had yet another loser boyfriend? That she felt like an ass for tagging him along for such a long time, that she couldn't admit how she felt about him.

**CallMeBritish**

_You ok? You seem to be off your game_

**ItsMeTrudy**

_I am really sorry, it's just I'm feeling the need for a company. This whole situation with my family.. And recording is not going as expected. _

**CallMeBritish**

_You do realise that if you are going to be nice and all cute with me..I'm going to do something out of character here..?_

**ItsMeTrudy**

_By all means... I adore when you are out of your character.. And pants_

**CallMeBritish**

_You are only 3 hour flight away, you know_

**ItsMeTrudy**

_So should I get dressed? Are you flying over?_

Leighton teased. Surely he will not be that head over heels for her.

**CallMeBritish**

_Staying undressed would get me there faster._

A blush overtook her when she read his response. _"Oh, my!"_ Leighton thought as she felt herself become wet. She felt she would scream in frustration if he didn't come over, but feared what she would do if he did.

**ItsMeTrudy**

_Are you serious?_

**CallMeBritish**

_Are you? You know how difficult to book hotels at such short notice?_

**ItsMeTrudy**

_Bahahahaha you make me laugh Eddie Boy! I know you are bluffing! Of course come over. _

**CallMeBritish**

_I am on my way. If I'm lucky I shall see you in 5 hours?_

Message popped up on her screen and she was breathless with excitement!

She ran downstairs to clear the living room and of course she had to run get some groceries. This was way too exciting! Leighton felt like a love struck teenager!

* * *

><p>Ed was numb. What the hell did he just type? He promised Leigh he will come over and spend few days with her. <em>"What the actual fuck?"<em> he cursed inwardly.

But as all British men, he had pride, and promises were meant to be fulfilled.

He quickly grabbed his MAC and typed words into

**last minute tickets New York to L.A Lax**

Hundreds of websites appeared in front of him. He opened the first one on the top. American Airlines.

"_Perfect!"_ – He clapped his hands and rubbed them together full of excitement. There it was. The answer stood out if front of his eyes. Flight was in two hours and the only way to book it, was to call in.

Now it was up to him to decide. Will he conquer or hide?

Ed nervously scanned the room. Eyes feverishly seeking. He found it. Now just few digits away.

"_Hi, I am in a great need to get onto the flight to Lax, leaving in exactly two hours"_

"***"

"_Yes, I know. I can be in an airport in an hour's time"_

"***"

"_No that's fine, whatever it costs. It is rather imperative that I can get on this flight"_

"***"

"_Sure. Edward Westwick. Shall I spell the last name?_

"_***"_

"_Umm..Yes the same one."_

"_***"_

"_Why thank you. You being ever so kind. But if we could just book the tickets first"_

"_***"_

"_Ok, my card details..."_

* * *

><p>Leighton tormented herself with thoughts of him changing his mind, but it was just a few short hours before the headlights of what could only be his car danced across the street.<p>

As he stepped from his car, she could not help but gasp in astonishment.

Ed had always been a good looking guy, but now he was absolutely amazing. Leighton couldn't decide whether her hormones were playing up or he was that damn good looking.

She could clearly see his gorgeous face now with its breathtaking square jaw and his dark hair slicked back tightly.

She felt her body respond to the mere sight of him. Her nipples hardened almost painfully and she became soaking wet as she ran to him.

Ed's powerful arms closed around her, pulling her tight into his chest, pushing her full breasts and hard nipples against him, as his lips found hers.

It all happened so fast, so naturally, that Leighton couldn't have stopped it if she wanted to.

And she most definitely did not want to. When their lips finally parted, Ed grinned that grin she knew so well.

_"Well, now, that's one hell of a greeting"- _ he said. She blushed intensely, thankful for the dark that hid her face from him as she led him to her house.

Leigh sat on the sofa, pulling him down with her and he came easily, willingly, sliding down next to her, on top of her.

She loved feeling the pressure of him on top of her, feeling his manhood grind into her leg as his lips again claimed hers.

She gently touched Ed's face as their tongues intermingled, tasting, licking and teasing each other's mouths.

As her hand slipped around the back of his neck, and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him in closer, encouraging him to treat her with equal passion and ferocity.

He complied and pushed her down flat on her back as his hands roamed her body, exploring and caressing, teasing and tormenting.

Ed ran his hand over the soft flesh of her stomach, teasing her aching nipples, then pinching hard, eliciting a gasp from Leighton's unwilling lips.

He pulled her up, removing her shirt and exposing her breasts

All she could think about was the taste of his skin.

The touch of his hands on her... and his rigid cock pressing into her leg.

His tongue teased her hard nipple, and then he suckled harder, driving her mad! She felt her folds gush with her own juices and moaned in anticipation.

She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him in tighter, running her hands down his back, driving both of them wild by touching his body.

She felt Ed's hand slide under the waistband of her shorts and Leigh arched her back to offer her throbbing folds to his strong hand.

He easily found her clit and began vigorously teasing her driving her wild with passion.

Her creamy white thighs parted easily as his hand slipped down and suddenly plunged forcefully into her waiting pussy.

Unable to control it, and far beyond caring, she cried out his name.

Her hands found the snap of Ed's jeans and ripped it open. Her body was begging for his thick, hard cock.

Ed obliged her by sliding down his pants. Leighton slipped her hand over the head, sliding it down to the base of the shaft, squeezing as she brought her hand back up.

He groaned in pleasure and pushed her back down the sofa, forcing her thighs apart as his masculine body slid between them. Ed required no further encouragement as he slammed into her burying his rigid cock up to the hilt.

Leighton eagerly offered herself up to his plunging member, aching to feel his thick cock slamming into her and filling her with all of him.

She moaned in his ear begging him to never stop. Ed felt her walls tightening up around his cock and it took him huge amount of strengths not to come right inside of her.

Eager to please he rode her tight, wet pussy through several more climaxes, slowing only when he felt his balls tighten ready to come.

When he could take it no longer, he pulled out from her, stood and pulled her to her knees.

Ed grabbed a thick handful of Leighton's hair forcing her head back and pressed his wet, hard cock against her full lips.

She eagerly parted and she took him into her waiting mouth.

She heard him moan in pleasure as she sucked the head of his cock, teasing the underside with her tongue and sucking their juices from the shaft.

It wasn't long before he obliged shooting his voluminous load into her eager mouth, filling it as she swallowed every luscious drop, anxious to satisfy him like she'd never satisfied any man.

When she finally finished, Ed collapsed by her side, wrapping her in his incredible arms and kissing her deeply.

She snuggled into him, ready for anything else he had for her, caressing his skin and lonely no more.

What Leighton didn't realise that fate, and not them, already carved the path of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Few weeks later.<strong>

"_Leighton, am sure this has nothing to do with me. Am I wrong or?" _– Penn looked at her with shocked and confused expression.

"_Penn, really don't know what you are talking about. We really need to get out of this apartment. I am starving." – _Leighton was busying herself in a closet, trying to find matching scarf to her cobalt blue coat.

"_Really not feeling like eating right now Leigh. Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"_ – Leighton slowly turned around. Penn was carefully holding a stick wrapped around with tissue paper.

"_You went through my toilet trash!"-_ Leighton requested wrathfully, whilst being blithely disturbed by the image she was witnessing.

"_Well, unless you are Virgin Guadalupe, I think I deserve an explanation" – _His questioning eyes burned her skull.

"_Listen, I am sorry. Aaah ok. It was one time, and he is not interested in continuing... Being seriously involved with me... And you were pre occupied. And i just i don't know.. I am so sorry..."_ – Leighton strategically lied, trying to avoid full on confrontation. She genuinely hated this whole "where our relationship going" conversations, And taken that it was going nowhere.. She just had to pull the plaster and it will be over.

"_He, who?"_ – Penn starred at her.

"_Penn, listen, put that damn stick somewhere else. First of all it's disgusting and second of all ...eewww I peed on it! "_ – Leighton wrinkled her nose expressing discontent

"_I have asked you a question – who is this bastard leaving you high and dry?"_ – demanded Penn.

"_He is not a bastard and he doesn't know"_

"_Please just answer my question"_

"_Ed and I had a fling. ARE you happy?"_ – Leighton waved her arms in the air.

"_That asshole. Right"_- Fumed Penn. Suddenly he dropped the pregnancy test on the floor and darted through her bedroom door straight to the corridor.

"_Penn, for goodness sake wait!"_ – Leighton screamed. "_That is not going to end well", _she thought to herself. _Well at least there was nothing to worry about._

_She was not going to allow some crazy dude, to ruin her lunch. She was starving, rather craving for a juicy stake._

Leighton noticed test laying on the floor. She carefully picked it up. "_Ugh – disgusting"._

_She quickly glanced at it, before discarding it in the bin. Ha! The test said PREGNANT. She knew she wasn't pregnant. How could she be? Not a fat chance. _

_But something didn't tie up in her head. I am not pregnant, am sure of it. But wasn't the test supposed to say NOT PREGNANT? Where is the NOT? Where is the fucking NOT? _


	8. Chapter 8

**_a/n I Do apologise if you already read Chapter 8. as always i posted this half-witted in an early our in the dawn. At time story seemed to be fine, but once i read it with fair head.. there were few mistakes, which made reading rather weird. Anyhooooooooo...apologies again and please just go with it. :)_**

* * *

><p><em>What's wrong with you? Calm down!<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell were you thinking? Is this some kind of macho off? <em>

"_Leigh...He waltzed in here and..." - he_ spoke with sincerity

"_And what? What you had to make it out into a fight? In public?" _

"_LeiLei please calm down...let's talk about it instead of shouting..."_

"_Are you asking me to calm down?"_ – She rolled her eyes as she became increasingly furious.

"_Just answer me this", - Leighton_ paused before adding "_Do you do this to get attention or you are just plain arrogant English bastard who doesn't respect anyone but himself?_

"_It wasn't my fault was just defending myself."_

"_Ed, I genuinely am tired of this...You could have easily diffused the situation. I'm sure you were fully aware that Penn and I were involved and that he would be upset after finding out about our indiscretion! But, no! You have to blow punches! In public! ", - _Leighton shouted from the top of her lungs, hands waving in the air_. - "You know how I hate that kind of attention and today internet is going to explode with articles about you having a fist fight with Penn..."_

"_Do you actually care what these dreadful websites have to say?"_

"_YES.! And so should you. Ashley was spot on",- _she said in a voice sharp with defiance

"_Right about what, exactly?"- _Ed looked at her bewildered

"_Us! Whole mess our relationship would create if we went public..."_

"_Did you actually consult your PR in regards to our relationship? I...am surprised, shocked rather"_ – he starred at her with growing disappointment looming over his eyes.

"_Oh come on! Don't be a child here. We are in show business. I have to keep up appearances, and having bad image will not help with my career. In fact, it will stall it. I will become unwelcome as Lindsay Lohan in a designer shop!"_

"_I was under impression that we had feelings for each other. Looks like I was wrong"_

Leighton raised a hand to silence him and shook her head before turning around and continuing:

"_No, don't. Don't say anything, Ed. I know I'm not perfect, and I don't care._ _Don't you try to make me in to a villain. I worked so hard and deserve at least a fighting chance to succeed!" _– Leighton was blaring at him.

"_Today you just proved me right for making the decision not to keep the baby!"-_ she blurted out. With one long stride, Ed stepped directly in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"_Whaaa...what baby?"_ - Ed asked quietly.

"_I am pregnant..."_ - He watched as Leighton slumped on the closest chair covering her face.

"_But how...?"_

"_You weren't a virgin when we met! I am sure you know about birds and bees?"_

"_Jesus, Leigh when were you thinking of telling me? How far along are you? What are we going to do? I mean...Im here..."-_ Ed started pacing back and forth.

"_I don't know..."-_ she sat still, chest heaving.

"_Leigh..."_ - Ed kneeled next to her, slowly pulled hands from Leigh's face. _"Look at me, please..."_

"_Don't you worry, all be sorted in a matter of days...Your bad boy image will not be tarnished" _– Leighton still couldn't meet his eyes. She was so very afraid to see what was written behind them.

"_Leighton, please don't shut me out...Please...Let's discuss this..."_

"_There is nothing to discuss. I told you."_ – She tried to make sure her voice was stern.

"_I will be here for you no matter what. You know that."_

"_Like you were today?"_ – It wasn't fair question and she knew it.

"_Leigh, I am so very sorry. But let's be rational here and TALK about it. Look at me, god dammit!"_ – Groaning inwardly, he pulled her arms tighter and gently lifted her chin up.

"_Look at me. Talk to me! Just fucking talk to me"_

"_Ed...I..."- _She gently lifted her eyes and he saw tears dazzling.

"_Leigh...I will be here for you. Whatever your decision will be. " – _Ed took a deep breath, placing his hands on her shoulder he looked down into her eyes.

"_If you want this, we will make it work. We will, I swear. I will be soccer dad and drive Volvo if I have to. Obviously it will be shock to everyone; however I'm sure we are strong enough to cope. You can take a break and then come back to acting in a few years time. We will muddle through with it I promise..." – _Ed fervently spoke. He had to make sure she knew he will stand by her. He loved her for god's sake!

Leigh bit her bottom lip between her teeth, and looked back into those hazel eyes of his.

"_No Ed."_- Leigh sighted. "_WE will not do anything. I will take care of MY future. I deserve my career and THIS...this cannot stop me."_

"_Ok. I mean if that is what you really want...Please don't feel pressured by others"_

"_Why don't you get it? I'm not pressured by anyone. Ugh, why can't you understand?" - _Frowning, Leighton put her hands on her hips stubbornly.

"_I do, I realise it is not dark ages and it is not uncommon to "sort things out", but I want for us to give a fair chance."_

"_Ed..There is no US. Never was. It's you and I. We are two people who been infatuated with each other for the period of time. Got together. Had sex, spent great time. That's about it." _– Leighton looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"_Oh, well when you put it that way. I completely understand"-_Ed sneered putting his hands in a pockets. _"Listen...if you sure of what you want", - _He breathed in deeply.

"_I will not stop you. I am no one, as you kindly explained, to do so", - _Ed twisted around and lazily strode towards the kitchen.

He damn sure needed a drink. Or a new heart, because the old one was pulled out of his chest and trampled on.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>You should find someone who loves you too"<em>**

"**_I have, she is standing right in front of me"_**

"Cut!"

He smiled. She blushed.

* * *

><p>After the director yelled CUT, Leighton rushed of the set. She had 3 pm appointment, which mustn't be missed.<p>

_"Jenifer I just finished filming. Are you close by?"_ – Leigh enquired

_"Hey Leigh! Yeah, I am literary around the corner. How are you feeling anyways? Still being sick?" _

_"Cant Talk right now. See you soon!"_ – Leigh said and hung up the phone. She pinched the bridge of the nose and inhaled. _This is not easy_

_Her first visit was to discover how far gone she was. This was simply performed by the magic of scan. Leighton was not able to see the screen or the pictures that were printed off. Truth be told, consultant did ask her whether she wanted to see the pictures. He also offered her to talk to counsellor. But Leighton refused. There was no point. She was FINE. She was better than fine._

_It was then she discovered that she was seven and a half weeks pregnant._

_After doctor explained her available options, she chose the medical one as she felt she would have more control and it was a more natural method._

_The second visit was where the termination began._

_Leighton went into a room with the nurse who she was also going to be with for the second stage of her termination. She had her blood pressure and blood taken and was then given the first tablet._

_At this meeting Leigh was told that she may experience some spotting or bleeding, sickness, period-type pains, dizziness and hot flushes, but was unlikely to experience all of the symptoms._

_That was the end of her second visit and she was expected to return back to the hospital in three days time._

_During those three days Leighton was sick every morning which she felt was strange as she hadn't had any sickness throughout her pregnancy. She read and heard so many stories of women being freakishly sick for the first three months of the pregnancy._

Today was her third visit to the hospital, the last stage of the...she couldn't bring herself to think about it.

_I am fine, I do not need to re visit the reasons, I am doing this_

Leigh was feeling very scared and quite angry that she had to do this alone as her "boyfriend" (or lack thereof ) was not here to support her and friend Jessica was not allowed to stay with her at the ward.

She was emotionional , so nervous after reading all the horror stories about things that have gone wrong.

She was lead into the west wing of the hospital, private room. Nurse, kindly opened, the door, Leighton walked in, casting the glance over. White walls, single bed, perfectly cleaned window with white blinds, TV... everything seemed so perfectly sterile and cold..

_No wait, is that eggshell on the walls, _she thought inwardly.

The whole experience was rather surreal. She could see her own body reacting mechanically to the event happening.

She used bullet points to take care for of the situation, as she called it in her conversations with Jess.. She made it sound more like a business plan. It was easier that way.

_That was, indeed, eggshell..._

The nurse came into Leigh's private room, requesting to change into the hospital gown. The procedure was about to start and she was instructed to lay down on the bed. Then the nurse inserted two tablets into her.

It just felt uncomfortable for a few seconds. She was then strictly told to lie down for half an hour to enable the tablets to work.

These tablets made her feel quite dizzy, so Leighton drifted off for an hour.

After she woke up from her nap, she felt just fine, didn't have any pains.

Another hour passed and Leighton felt like nothing was happening. Her doctor offered her to take two more tablets orally and either stay in the ward for the rest of the evening or go home and relax.

They assured her that nothing could have been done at this point and it was absolutely her choice of what she wanted to do.

"_Jessica, I think it's best if we leave. I really am afraid that someone will spot me here. It wouldn't be good",_ - Leigh pleaded her friend over the phone.

"_Leighton, doll, are you sure? You know full well that hospital is much safer environment?",_- Jess tried to convince her.

"_No, no, I am feely fine, and they said it will just happen naturally. As if i were having heavy periods...so nothing new .. And..I feel like I need to ..."_ - She didn't finish the sentence.

"_Ok. I'll drive close to the back entrance of the clinic. See you in few minutes."_

* * *

><p>She decided to make herself a cup of tea as the pain started increasing. She decided to let Jess go home, as there was nothing she could help her with. Leigh assure her that it was all for the best. She felt like this experience was her private one, she felt like mourning.<p>

It was difficult decision to make. But it was the right choice for her. Right choice for her at the given circumstances and timing.

She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Ed's side of the story and him professing his love for her. She just hoped he would not judge her choice. Why was she concerned of what he thought?

Leighton shook her head –_ No I really do not want to know the answer to that. Not right now anyways_

_God, I need to get those painkillers into my system._ She walked into her bedroom to get a purse. It wasn't there.

"_Oh fuck!" _Leighton screamed out as the first cramp suddenly riveted through her body.

"_Fuck fuck fuck! Where the hell are these pills...?"_ - Finally pain subsidised and she managed to get back to the living room. Pills were placed on the coffee table. She quickly grabbed handful of them, hurried over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She could feel pain rising again, and she was not prepared to give into it as yet.

Once pills were swallowed, she inhaled deeply;

_It's not as easy as they describe it._ Her eyes filled with tears, but she brushed them off swiftly. _And it's not something one should go through alone..._ She thought with a sigh.

Yet another, now stronger cramp gripped, Leigh decided to settle down on the sofa in the living room.

As she sat down on one of the couches and tucked her feet in under her, she reached up with her spare hand to feel her cheeks and eyes for tears.

Not only her body was contracting and tensing up, she was getting a migraine. She really hoped this medicine will kick in soon, her lower abdomen was throbbing.

She got woken up from her inner thoughts when her phone beeped unexpectedly. She stood up hastily trying to reach it, when feeling rather faint, sudden gush of the blood inundated her panties.

She was told this was going to happen, they explained the process of medical termination, but nobody could prepare her for the overwhelming feelings that flooded her.

She crumbled on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. No discomfort or soreness could have compared to the heartache she felt.

Through the tears she dialled the one number she knew. He picked up after just two rings.

"_Hello..."_

"_Ed…"_ - she sobbed into the phone unable to get any more words out.

"_I'll be at yours as soon as I can...Leigh?"_ - his voice trembled.

"_Mmm?"_

"_I'll be here for you, always."_,- Were the last words she heard, and then there was a click, announcing the end of the conversation.

* * *

><p>Minutes felt like hours on the way to her apartment. She got him so worried after he picked up the phone. It wasn't the girl he knew. And he realised that she was breaking down.<p>

For the whole week they were apart, avoiding talking to each other, he expected a fairy tale kind of ending. Well maybe not a fairy tale but something of that sort. He knew he loved her, but maybe not enough for both of them. Not enough to make her feel secure about her choices.

He wasn't judging her, no not all, he just wanted. He wanted something meaningful in life. Career and money was one thing, but family. Family was something he would have liked to start. Especially with her_._

_She is my lobster..._ he smiled gloomily to himself.

The traffic couldn't have been more jammed, the distance between the taxi and her building couldn't have been more crowded, and the elevator ride couldn't have been slower...

And finally he was here, standing in front of her apartment door. He ran a shaking hand through his hair and slowly pressed the handle to open the door.. _Thank god it isn't locked_, Ed thought.

"_Leigh..?"_ - He quietly called out. There was no answer, but he could hear weak sobbing coming from the living room. He rushed towards the source of sound.

And then he saw her lying on the floor, curled in a ball, weeping. As by fast forward he was now kneeling in front of her, stroking her face.

"_Oh dear God!, Leigh are you alright? Should I call 911?"_ ,- he freaked. Leighton looked exhausted, with puffy eyes and run down make up. Yet he hasn't seen anyone so messed up and so beautiful at the same time.

"_No, I...I just need some rest.. And...and more pain killers", - _Leigh faintly said .

Ed stood up, scooping her into his arms. _"Let me take you to bed"_

"_Ed...Can you stay here for a few hours?" - _Wiping her eyes with shaky fingers she turned around taking a deep breath and plastered on a wobbly smile as she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"_I can, for a thousand years, if I have to", - _Leigh pressed her face closer to his chest, and he could feel her body shaking slightly.

Pushing the door open with a foot, he carried her to the large bed in the corner of the room, carefully placing her upon it. As her body touched silky covers of her bed, Leighton curled onto her side in a lifeless state.

Sighing, Ed looked down at her petite, motionless figure and wondered silently how truly she was feeling.

He carefully laid next to her, pulling her weak body close to his chest. He planted butterfly kisses just behind her ear, whispering sweet nothings stroking her face. He felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_Don't,"_ - he said softly, the deep rumble of his voice reverberating through her heart.

"_Don't do that, darling. Don't cry, please… _

* * *

><p>The warm steam flooded the granite tiled room. The walk-in shower was steamed, and blurred her soft figure.<p>

The heated water showered down on her soft skin, and made it tingle with warmth. In response to the temperature change she felt goose-bumps scamper up her thighs, to the tips of her breasts.

She slicked her wet hair back, to better feel the warm droplets on her closed lids, and high cheek bones. Meanwhile, her gently-curved hips swayed to the song playing in her head, and her off-beat humming hovered with the steam._ New day, new beginnings, _Leighton promised herself.

Carefully she stepped out of the shower, grabbed fluffy robe from the hook and followed the tasty smell coming from the kitchen.

She found herself watching Ed, who normally would have been associated with badass boy, in a small flowery apron, struggling with several pots at once.

Ed was humming to and old Elvis Presley tune, he paused and looked up, only to melt her insides with a striking grin.

Walking over to her, he took her hand and kissed it gently

"_Afternoon, my dear"- _His words made her shiver and heat up all at once.

Smiling teasingly, Leighton stretched to peek over his shoulders at what he was making. _It smelled ...edible?_

Smirking, Ed took her other hand and twirled her, before pulling her close and covering her hips with his warm hands.

Just a soft gasp parted her lips, he leaned his head up on one elbow and sniffed there air. Swearing under his breath he let go of her abrubtly.

"_Fuck sake! The Lunch!" - _He swore again, and ran to the bustling pot to save what was left of the burning food.

Leighton stared at him appalled and sighed frustrated, before sliding back into her bedroom to get dressed.

_Ugh, that man! Can he EVER put his clothes tidy? – _She cursed himpicking up Ed's carelessly discarded coat from a side of her bed.

As she was placing in on the back of the armchair, little box fell out of the back pocket.

She gasped. _.. _A little wound up, nervous; she opened the box with trembling fingers.

As the contents of the little Tiffany box came into focus along with every fine feature, tears sprang into her eyes. Leighton swiftly snapped the box shut, shoving it back into his coat.

She was not ready for this and she couldn't deal with these feelings at the moment. It wasn't the right time.

As she took her blackberry, texting Aaron, little silver baby locket flashed in front of her eyes...***_For a Thousand Years*_**, it read.

**BB Message:**

14:03

_Let's book those tickets to Brazil. I need to get away from NY. Please do not ask why._

* * *

><p><strong>*DUCKS* PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! :)<strong> and let me know what you thoughts were..

**_All will be fine at the end..if not, well then it is not the end after all._**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I have decided to take this chapter to slightly different route, than I originally planned for. It was a fault of one of my twitter buddies. I am sure she will know once she reads it. Perfection it may not be but I do hope you enjoy.**

**Please all embrace the slight misdirection. Do let me know what your thoughts are!**

**Inspired by Script**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

He slowly sat on the stool, steadily placed guitar on his lap. It took him few minutes to adjust the strings.

Ed lifted his eyes, scanning the room. His heart wasn't here with him; it was beating but just about.

"_Go Ed! Go Ed! Whooo hooo!"_ – Chase yelled out and room filled with laughter. Ed smirked. _Typical, _he thought.

He took a deep breath and smooth voice escaped :

"_If you're standing with your suitcase__  
><em>_but you can't step on the train__  
><em>_everything's the way that you left it I still haven't slept yet…"_

He looked through the audience, petite figure stood awkwardly at the very back of the room. For a second, just one second, his heart skipped a beat.

_"And if you're covering your face now__  
><em>_But you just can't hide the pain__  
><em>_Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without you…"_

He felt her burning gaze and could barely hold his hands still. She was here. She came.._  
><em>  
><em>"If the truth is you're a liar<em>_  
><em>_When you say that you're okay__  
><em>_I'm sleeping on your side of the bed going out of my head now…_

His glaze slid to the man standing aside of Leighton, tightly holding her waist.

_"And if you're out there trying to move on__  
><em>_But something pulls you back again__  
><em>_I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room"__  
><em>  
>Their eyes met. Sad smile played on her lips. The same lips he kissed - same lips he cherished - same lips which spelled out "we are over".<p>

_"But even if wishing is a waste of time__  
><em>_Even if I never cross your mind"_

He couldn't bear looking at her any longer. And him. .

_"If you ever come back, if you ever come back now__  
><em>_Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back"_

The woman he treasured, adored, l.o.v.e.d… she ripped his heart and stomped all over. She chose to move on past him.

_"There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_  
><em>And it will be just like you were never gone<em>  
><em>There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat"<em>

Ed closed his eyes, he wasn't ready for tears to come out. He would not give Aaron that satisfaction.

_"And by leaving my door open__  
><em>_I'm risking everything I own__  
><em>_there's nothing I can lose in the break in that you haven't taken…"_

He struck the last notes and she was gone.

_"Ed, you basstard, that was awesome!" - _Chace hugged him tightly. They both knew whom this song was dedicated, but no words been exchanged between the two men. No words were needed.

"_Let's go grab a beer. Maybe we will get lucky, with your obnoxious bitch face, and get entertained for the night"_ Ed sniggered. "_And morning..." - _Chace winked.

"_I am not so sure if I need that kind of entertainment."_

"_Please! Stop mourning and let's go have fun. Just forget. Move on. Expectation is the root of all heartache."_

"Shakespeare? _Who are you banging?_ And _what's with all the inspirational quotes?"_ – Ed teased - "_So wise so young, they say do never live long."_

"_Come on man! Go out, paint the town red! Say yes to everything once!" _– Both men broke out in laughter.

"_Sure, but I'm not bringing anyone to my flat tonight"_

"_Don't make me laugh; you know my place is at your disposal. Besides ", - _Chace continued - _"Chicks dig Wall Street better than Brooklyn!" _

* * *

><p>The night had started out well, fun times in a few clubs, but had soon degenerated into drinking shots and slumping in the corner of some high end sleazy nightclub, chatting up some random girls.<p>

Ed was about to leave the club, but decided to have one last drink. He stood at the bar and observed the action in the room.

He was getting tired of the club scene. It never changed, all the women were still the same and not very interesting to him anymore.

"_Chace, I told you...This is stupid" - _Ed was ready to call it quits at this hour.

_"Hey man! Don't be spoiled sport! Look at the table on your left"_ Chace nodded. Just as he was turning to leave Chace diverted his attention to petite girl sitting alone. _"I am telling you bro, get laid, fuck your pain away..."_

"_I acknowledge, she is ok..."_

"_She's better than ok – she is slim, olive skin, dark long hair. I thought that's what you like." - _slurred Chace. - "_When was the last time you had sex?"_

"_Oh, no you don't. You're not going to do that to me_." - Ed laughed downing yet another shot.

"_She's been mentally undressing you all night."_

She looked to be just about danced out, but Ed was kind of drawn to her. She looked a bit like...Like her... _Oh what the hell,_ he thought.

She saw him approaching and sat up straight.

_"Hi beautiful, would you like to dance. If you are not too tired?" - _Ed asked in his most seductive voice.

_"How could I say no to a man as handsome as you?" -_ girl smiled as she stood and was lead to the dance floor by Ed.

The music was pumping to a lively fast dance mix and the dance floor was alive with energy and movement. Bodies pressed tightly together, bumping and grinding.

Hot and sweaty bodies that filled the air with a heavy seductive fragrance moved together and individually, and all to the steady beat of the music.

Finding a place for them, Ed turned and faced petite brunette and began moving to the music.

Ed put his hands around her waist and pulled tiny body closer to his.

_"Hi."_ - He said against girl's ear. -_"I am Ed."_

_"Hi Ed. I am Agustina, and I want you to know you can really dance." - _She replied showing off her best dazzling smile.

_"Thanks if that is meant to be a compliment. You are not too bad yourself." - _He said watching the movement of her hips. He pulled her body to his and pressed his face against her neck.

Agustina teased playfully while running her hands the length of his back, down his ass, where she paused and gently pulled his hips forward to grind into her pelvis.

"_Mmmm...You like this, huh?" -_ She asked before, rotating in his tight embrace, turning her back to him and letting him feel her best bounce.

She was grinding it back against his now very apparent hard-on, teasing and encouraging him. _Jeez this girl was quick to oblige._

_"Babe, you keep moving that ass like that and I might have to spank it for you."_

_"Mmm, I like getting spanked." - _Agustina said before dancing a few steps away from him. She used her best moves on Ed and he knew it.

She wiggled and undulated around the spot they occupied. She let him observe her body, wondering about the pleasures it would bring.

_"What do you do, for a living?" - _He asked Agustina, pulling her close again.

_"I am a fourth grade teacher, and yourself?"_

_"I work for a network. I'm an actor."_ - Small talk was the last thing on Ed's mind, but he could not think of a good way to say, _'I want to fuck you.'_

Reaching out he pulled Agustina close to him and pressed his hardness against her stomach. "_Feel that don't you? Do you realize you are the hottest woman in here?"__  
><em>  
><em>"Can we get a drink and go outside on the balcony?" - <em>Agustina asked. She proceeded to the terrace for some fresh air while Ed went to the bar for drinks.

_"What are we going to do?" -_ He asked in his _please don't say no now_ voice, while handing her a drink. Agustina half emptied the glass in a matter of seconds. Ed saw she was a little bit apprehensive. But nothing actor charms won't conquer. After all he got his reputation for a reason.

He decided to treat this as game, a victory he shall have.

_This was the time to forget, and he most duly going to comply with it!_

_"Darling, you make that drink look good_." - Ed said stepping closer to her. _This was too easy._

Ed took the glass from her hand and pulled her into the shadow of the terrace. His hands roamed her body freely, loving the tight firmness of it. He ran his hands over her stomach and up to her breast.

Agustina stepped in closer to his attentions. He ran his hands down her torso and easily underneath the short skirt she wore. With nothing underneath but a thong she heard his breath catch in his throat as he palmed her bare ass.

He covered her face and neck with hot wet kisses as his fingers explored the hot wetness between her legs.

Ed fumbled with his pants until he was free. Guiding her hands, he placed them on the silky smooth hardness began pumping in and out of her hands.

_"Fuck me Ed. Please fuck me hard and deep."_

He pressed her back against the wall and lifted her body with her thighs draped across his arms. Agustina flexed causing her hips to tilt forward giving Ed better and easier access. She kissed him back, running her tongue deep into his mouth.

Barely able to control his actions, Ed thrust his hips forward. She shivered and cried out against his forceful entry. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck while he moved slow and deep inside of her.

He worked his hips slow and grinding deep and hard into her stomach. She whimpered and cried out each time he pushed into her. Gripping her ass in his palms he increased his tempo he pumped into her body with abandon.

She covered his face, ears, neck with small kisses and nibbles. Her nails dug into the tender skin of his back.

_But it wasn't Leigh's nails marking him.._

Each time he angrily drove deep into her he felt her muscles convulse. By the way she was moving and moaning he knew that she was close to cumming.

Ed was gripping her ass tightly, slamming into her; he was totally oblivious to the party going on. His body urged him on.

Girl was screaming and fighting against the force he was using to fuck her. _She asked to be fucked and he was more than happy to oblige._

Feeling the pull and press of her orgasmic state, Ed was unable to restrain himself any longer. He groaned loudly and it was over.

They both were left panting..She looked up into Ed's face and met his eyes. He seemed to be looking at her without seeing her.

_"Thanks for the night" - _Ed said, grabbed his drink and disappeared into the bustling club.

* * *

><p><em>How stupid did he have to be? Did he think that girl who resembled Leigh will be enough to drown his sorrow, to mask the pain? <em>

_Why on earth did he listen to Chace? And taking advantage of the girl? Although she was happy to coerce, it wasn't his kind of scene. _

_He wasn't "fuck you once" kind of guy. He needed closeness, commitment... _

_For tonight his body was satisfied, but his soul was not even closely sated._

_Chace was wrong – no one could make him forget. Ed took out his phone, quickly typed the message_

**BB Message:**

**_02:49_**

**_Sorry mate. Im leaving. Alone. See you tomorrow._**

**_Samsung Message:_**

**_02:55_**

**_Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future, babe_**

**BB Message:**

**_03:00_**

**_O. Wilde? I thought I left you completely hammered?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SKYPE PRIVATE MESSAGE<em>**

Sender: CallMeBritish

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do. I know I have to move on. You spelled it out to be. But how can I move on when I'm still in love with you._

_If you wake up tomorrow and find that you are still missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on earth I could be. If you decide not to leave for Brazil..._

_Maybe you will come back to the place that we met for the first time. You will find me waiting at the entrance of the street._

_If you change your mind hope this will be the first place you will go._

_E_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please do let me know what you thought of it :) or twiddle me to fangirl together ditzydeed :)<em>**

**_xo _**

**_D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. Guys, thank you so much for sticking with this story! I cannot tell you how overhelmed I feel when I see count of visitors increasing every time I upload a chapter! My little heart swells with happiness! So thank you so much for your interest.**

* * *

><p>Trains pulling in and out of the station, sea of people rushing though, drowning in their thoughts, sorrows and happiness.<p>

Six years ago it was here, that he saw her for the first time. Sitting all alone on the metal bench, waiting for the train and nervously clutching her handbag.

_Brooklyn effect_, he thought.

He sat opposite her, staring like a fool. He just couldn't tear his eyes away.

She barely had any make up on but was disturbingly beautiful. Dark blonde hair were flying in the wind, and he almost laughed out loud when he saw her battling strands of them, so it won't get stuck in the lip gloss.

"_Women issues..."_ – Ed uttered under the nose.

"_Sorry?"_ – Her head shot up. He gawped at her in a surprise. _"Were you talking to me?"_ – She asked again.

"_Umm..No. I mean yeah. Hi..."_ – Ed mumbled hastily. _Shit shit shit_, he thought. _What the hell do I suppose to say to her?_

"_Wow! Are you English?" – _She spontaneously asked with a slight hint of hope.

"_No...I am French" _

"_Really? You do not sound like one"- _she frowned.

"_No, I do not. But not having an accent, doesn't define one as not being a Frenchman, does it now?"_ – Ed cheekily replied.

"_I suppose, not..."_ – Girl looked rather bewildered at this point.

"_Hi. If I may – my name is Ed and I'm from England."_

"_Ed from England? So you ARE British?"_ – She squinted.

"_That's right ma'am."_

"_Fuck you, basically"-_ blonde threw a killer at him.

"_If that is your name, you have extremely bizarre parents." – _Ed could barely keep from cracking a smile.

For a second there was a silence, and then she burst out laughing.

"_Hey! I am Leighton. Do you always lie to the girls like that?"_

"_Do you always tell all nervous guys to fuck off, basically?"_ – He now smiled openly and felt warmth spreading in his chest_. Damn, this girl was cute, funny, and adorable and all other perfect nouns there were._

"_Ha ha ha. No, not all. Only the SPECIAL ones."_

"_Should I be flattered or rather offended?"_

"_Well, it's really your choice!"_

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Why were you looking so nervous? Is it the first time you are in Brooklyn?"_

"_ummm.. No... I am actually going for a job interview of sort."_

"_What do you do, if I may ask?"_

"_An actress. I'm on the way to an audition for this new TV series. So, yeah, I am kind of anxious. To say the least." – _Blonde rolled her eyes.

"_You won't believe me just now, but me too! Well, I actually auditioned twice already and will get final call if lucky on Friday!"_

"_Oh my god!"_

"_What?" – _Ed looked at her curiously.

"_My train is here. Sorry...Ed. I have to go. Nice meeting you and good luck!" – _She threw at him, rushing through the sea of people.

"_Lei! Can I at least get your number?" _– He stood up rapidly from the bench.

"_If it's meant to be, you will find out!" _– She replied laughing.

* * *

><p>He sat all alone with the head down, fingers fumbling with the hair. Eyes closed, mouth barely moving as if uttering the quiet prayer.<p>

The cool, still exterior of this young man didn't quite reflect how he felt inside. Thousands of emotions were spinning, twisting and turning inside his head. Grabbing, clenching and scrunching his gullible heart.

"_She will be here"- _He sighted._ "She has to."_

Minutes passed. Hours stacked up.

He was not giving up. He never gave up the hope of them two being together.

And today wasn't "Give up the love of your life day". Honestly, he never ever stalled his life for a girl.

Ed straightened up, stretched his tired back muscles and pulled Blackberry out of the front jeans pocket.

No messages. It felt as if even his phone was mocking him.

Gust of wind blew past, making him rub his arms and cross them on the chest. _"Bloody hell..I should have taken the jacket..." _

He casted the glance around the station. Almost seven years on, it seemed that nothing has changed here. Maybe, fresh coat of paint covered the same old walls; maybe, newer version of trains was pulling in and out of the stations. Maybe better looking people, with more sophisticated technology were getting in and out of them. But, in all honesty, it was exactly the same as seven years ago..

He knew then, she was damningly beautiful.

Ed closed his eyes once again. _This was torture._ He sighted deeply.

"_Hey...You look frozen..."-_ Tiny soft voice whispered.

He jerked up his body towards the direction of the voice. For a second his heart stopped. Expectation was killing him.

"_Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you..."_

"_What are you doing here?" – _He asked rather angry and frustrated.

"_For starters I live in this area...no need to sound like am stalking you or something."_

"_Look, pardon me sounding like an arse. Really not good time for me, right now." – _Ed rushed the fingers through the hair, looking apologetically towards the girl.

"_It's ok, really. I should have gathered you would not want anything to do with me. Especially after the hasty exist... So yeah... I'm going to go now."_ – She turned around on the high heels, marching towards the other side of the platform.

_That's not right,_ Ed thought.

"_Hey, listen; don't walk away like I just murdered your puppy or something!"_ – He tried. One side of his brains were yelling at him for even striking a conversation with her, but his heart was saying that she was genuinely nice person.

Ok, he wasn't the chase-after-the-girl-he-didn't know type. But she deserved at least an apology.

"_Hey..."_ – Ed stood up, walking at a snail's pace towards her. _" Agusteena, right?"_

"_Sort of" – _she frowned, but corners of her lips were giving away a slight smile.

"_Seriously, you caught me at a very wrong time. I am waiting someone and..."_

"_She didn't show up?"_ – Agustina asked.

"_How do you even know it was her?"_ – Ed looked caught.

"_Call it womanly psychic sense?"_ – She rolled her eyes.

"_Oh! So now you are psychic too?" _

"_Boy.. You know nothing about me. So do not dare to judge."_

"_As if you weren't judging me just now..." – _He raised his eyebrow.

"_No, I didn't. But thought you looked rather frozen." – _She retorted_. "I was going to offer you my sweater..."_

"_I don't think, that would quite fit me." – _Ed sniggered.

"_It's the thought that counts" – _Agustina offered.

_She was genuinely funny, flawlessly distracting him from miserable thoughts and foul mood, _he thought to of a sudden, his phone bleeped.

**Samsung message**

**20:03**

_Dude, your bird just flew the country. Thought you should know._

Ed couldn't comprehend. He couldn't comprehend, why after all they went through, she was running away. Why was she always...

"_Are you ok? Your look as if someone murdered your puppy..." – _She tried.

"_Yes. " _– He managed to utter, clenching his phone harder into the palm_. "Someone just did."_

"_Is she not coming? It's her loss, if you ask me."_

"_But I am not asking you! " – _Ed snapped at her, swiftly realising the petite figure shrugged little. _"I cannot stop being an ashole towards you, aren't I? Do you want to grab coffee or something? I am freezing!"_

"_My offer still stands – sweater at your disposal" – _Agustina smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Set Rehearsal 09:00<span>**

It had been a week since she'd called or texted him after getting back from Brazil. And though she knew he would be waiting on the other end of the phone she didn't care!

She was so damn angry! Blake briefed her that he was dating some skunk he picked up at the bar. But no! That's not enough they were going on double dates too, with Chace's new millionaire love interest – _Rebecca-I-Have-Every-Single-Louboutin-In-My-Closet girl_! Double effing dates, tennis matches, cinema?

She could stop herself from feeling a strong urge to pull those luscious locks of the petites head! She hated that their "_ever so lovely blossoming romance"_ was plastered in every gossip magazine! Acute jealousy rippled though her body just even thinking about it.

And then there were her and Aaron pictures. But it seemed, not making huge impact on the fans at all. Of course, it didn't matter who was out-doing whom, but the thought of Ed finding someone else, was simply killing her!

Ed made a special effort try to impress her, to win her over, after she came back from Brazil but it was all in vain. All those freshly cut flowers, favourite Swiss chocolates, and charming notes.

This was her prerogative to be upset with him. Now that she was back...

She had waited all night for this, and although Ed wanted more from the relationship she had made it clear from the start that she wasn't ready; what more could a girl ask for?

As Leighton got out of the trailer and walked towards the casino set, she squeezed her palms together, breathing deeply with every step, feeling a shudder that made her even more nervous, albeit thrilled.

He was sitting on the chair waiting, no doubt with mounting excitement too; the earlier text message from her had seen to that.

Walking over saying nothing and showing no emotion, not even acknowledging that he was there or that she was longing for him , Leighton climbed on the stool at the BlackJack table.

Ed got up to greet her and as he leant over to kiss her, Leighton stopped him, put her finger against his lips and silenced him before he said anything.

He had a certain smugness about him that could either be because he dared to think that she finally wanted him or that some arrogance had kicked in although Leighton didn't care.

He sat back down; Ed didn't know what was going on, but what he did know was that his heart and not so romantic bone in his body were now stirring and jumping like mad.

As she brushed her hair back with her hand Ed could smell her faint perfume, he'd missed that, and when she moved her hand "accidentally" down towards her breasts, he saw her nipples were hard. He had certainly missed them. He wished he could kiss and lick them, squeeze them and bite them just the way she liked it.

Ed was observing her intently, playing with stack of chips between her fingers.

_This wait was unbearable_, he thought. They better hurry setting these lights up and start rolling, at least he could get away from his foolish thoughts.

All of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted by Leighton abruptly jumping off the stool and bending over to pick up couple chips from the floor. As she leaned over, her short skirt slid up just enough for him to see she wasn't wearing panties which drove him wild; shivers ran through his body and he felt the trousers tighten.

"_Guys, sorry for keeping you all waiting, I am sure were all good, and learned lines appropriately. But just in case, Cassie will have scripts in hand. Let rehearsal commence..."_– assistant producer voice trailed off.

**Trailer 12:15pm**

"_We can't play this game anymore. Besides, we are back on set at 12:30",_ - Ed stated harshly.

_"I have time"._- Leighton emphasized her statement with a mock pout. There was determination in her eyes; she knew what she wanted.

_"No you don't. It's 12:20. We only got about 10 minutes," _he replied matter-of-factly, lazily stretching on the couch.

_"That's more than enough time,"_ - Leighton grinned devilishly, he sighed at her then, almost argumentatively, but Leighton wasn't taking "No," for an answer.

Ed wanted to grab her, take her now, slam her on the little trailer couch and take her from behind but he knew she had other things in mind.

Leighton could see the confused frustration on his face and loved the power trip.

She moved closer to him and leant forward to kiss him with the slowest and deepest kiss, he was left breathless and ready to explode, then Leigh pulled away.

She moved down towards his throbbing manhood, unfastening his trousers she gasped at how firm and excited he was. She unbuttoned her blouse and moved back and forth so that her firm naked breasts rubbed him.

Ed inhaled deeply as he felt her against him. Though she wanted to feel him inside of her , she held back intensifying the sensations that had now began to direct her. She straddled his lap with her back to him, and tenderly placed his manhood between her legs and slowly lowered onto him.

Groan escaped his tightly shut lips. Leighton's eyes rolled and she arched her back trying to control the rippling intense feelings.

She moved quicker while he thrust deeper into her, she moaned loudly as Ed squeezed her nipples until she felt it in her clit.

His thrusting made her even wetter and her muscles tightened around him, contracting and sending intense shots of ecstasy through her whole body.

Ready to come she gave in to the sensations that had built up within. Her body jolted, her legs trembled, toes curling.

Moaning loudly, her whole body felt on fire, her nipples tingled and tightened. She could feel him throb and twitch inside her.

He had come too, for that moment she cared about nothing and no one as she felt overwhelming rapture as her orgasm consumed her whole body.

Overpowering emotions released in one split second followed by aftershocks of pleasure as she felt her heart thumping heavily for him.

Neither of them moved as they looked at each other intensely. He felt that they had been the only two people that existed that afternoon.

Suddenly she separated their bodies and he felt emptiness inside.

There was a knock on the door and strong voice:

"_Guys its time to go back on the set!" - _They both jolted from the unanticipated sound.

"_Coming!"_ – Leighton shouted back. She scurried away to the vanity table, pulled out few fresh wipes to clean up.

"_Always prepared, aren't you?"_ – Ed smirked at her.

"_Was she good?" – _Leighton requested unexpectedly.

"_Pardon?",_ - he starred at her stunned and confused.

"_Was she better than me? It's a simple question?"_

"_I...Why do you even care? You left me; you went off to Brazil with that Aaron dude. You know they say ex'es stay ex'es for a good bloody reason!"_

"_It's none of your business!"_

"_That's a bit rich coming from you!"_

"_I didn't sleep with him, if you must know. I had to leave; you know how bad I felt after all that happened. I had to run away from..Everything.. Besides you were fucking that girl like there was no tomorrow. You were the one who...", - _but she couldn't complete the sentence as Ed jumped the queue.

"_Cheating? Really? So you frolicking with him in the sea, with barely-there bikini meant nothing? Oh, wait.. You were kissing too! What do I fucking suppose to think? I was waiting for you, we could have gone together to Brazil, or Jamaica, or, for fuck sakes, anywhere."_

"_You do not understand. Aaron is a good friend of mine. He understands me better than anyone else.."_

"_Well, then she is mine too. Don't be fucking hypocrite and toy with me Lei. I am tired, i feel like lovesick puppy running after you all this time"_

"_Ed, I.."- _She looked down at her trembling hands_. This shouldn't have gone this far.._

"_Are you free of your nonsense and ready to move forward with our relationship?" _– Ed stood, leaning towards her in a one swift jump. _"Look into my eyes Leighton, tell me what you want"_ – he gently caressed her chin. But as he tried to hold her, she brushed him off and walked out of the trailer.

Ed took his phone and rapidly typed the message:

**Blackberry Message**

12:31 pm

I think she is getting territorial and jealous. Maybe we can work around it? :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I will start this with apology, once again. I am kind of hit with the block. I know what I want to write, however I needed a bridging chapter and i found it weirdly difficult to write!**

**So I wish this one makes sense. It is shorter than I normally write, but hopefully it will satisfy.. he he he and you will forgive me for making you wait for the upcoming "fun" **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>His room was private and particularly masculine. She was here few times, but never really observed it in peace.<p>

The bed was unmade, but not messy. She sat on the edge and studied the sheets, taking note of the considerably high thread count. The pillows were big and fluffy, one slightly on top of the other.

She ran her hands over the cool sheets, imagining his naked body stretched across them. Knowing that his naked skin has touched these sheets aroused her to no end.

Leighton could smell a hint of his scent all over the sheets and pillows, an intoxicating mixture of Clive Christian No. 1 and something more natural.

His room was neat but not obsessively orderly. The closet door was ajar. There were shoes in a line on the floor inside the closet. Lots of different types of shoes: many dress shoes, a couple of pair of Prada moccasins.

His dresser had five drawers. Leighton opened the top drawer and found his underwear nicely folded in rows. He had a collection of boxers and boxer-briefs and she imagined him wearing the red low rise Calvin Klein boxer-briefs for her. She touched the unbelievable soft material and wondered just how he would fill it.

She moved her hands around his underwear drawer hoping to find something naughty like the things Ed would find in her lingerie drawer if he ever looked. She found nothing.

Leighton wandered into the master bath and spotted a Hilfiger T-shirt on the edge of the jetted tub. She smelt them; his scent was still there, as if the T-shirt had only recently been removed.

She took them with her back in to the bedroom and as she sat on his bed, she smelt them again.

His scent was arousing and she felt her nipples getting hard under the bra. Her red lace thong was getting moist just of the thought of him being here with her, touching her...

Leighton lifted her skirt up and moved the thong aside. She reached between her open thighs. Her fingers teased the heat.

She couldn't take it anymore and her two fingers entered, she fucked herself in unison with his imaginary rhythm, hard, frantic, and desperate for pleasure. Her nipples throbbed. She reached for one, under her top and pinched it softly, then much harder.

She was unable to stop her mind from seeing him in her, his fingers caressing her breasts...

Her thong was in the way now, holding back the deep pleasure she needed to release. She yanked it off and threw it to the floor.

Leighton knew she shouldn't be doing this. She was risking so much but the danger made it electrifying. She was almost compelled to continue pleasuring herself, almost to the point of the orgasm.

Unexpectedly Leighton heard his key jingle in the front door. She shouldn't have been in his bedroom. She was told to wait in the front room until he got here. She continued. Knowing she should stop, she couldn't, even at the risk of getting caught in his room.

_Getting caught would not be a good thing._

Leighton could hear him moving around in the kitchen. She worked faster.  
><em><br>__"Lei, are you still here?"_

Leighton work even harder, eager to cum before he found her.

She heard footsteps just down the hall. She scrambled to get herself together and sprinted to the door only to run into HER.

_"Leighton?_ – Agustina raised her eyebrow, - _Wha_t _are you doing in here?"_

_"I was trying to find a pen. I was going to leave Ed a note."- _Leighton mumbled uncomfortably, eyes darting around the room. _  
><em>  
>As at a mark, Ed stepped into the room and looked over at Agustina.<p>

"_I'll leave you two to it..."_ – She nodded and walked away from the doorstep.

_"Looks like you were doing more than that."_- He pointed to her thong, its red glowing like a beacon in the night.

Leighton looked mortified.

Covering her face with the hand, she ran and picked up her sticky wet thong, making her way out the door.

_"Aren't you going to stay and finish?"_

She stood frozen in the doorway. _"What?" _

"_Ed, Chace with Becca are here! We are set to go!" – _Voice came from the living room

"_Are you ready?" – _Ed smirked, putting his hands in jeans pockets.

"_Am sorry?" –_ Her cheeks were still burning.

"_Where did you put your bags? We better go. Otherwise Chace's other half will have a fit, and beat him up again!_ "– Leighton let out a hearty giggle.

"_Ed, it's called a bit of BDSM, not domestic abuse..."_

"_You would know, wouldn't you?"_

"_Are you telling me only now, that you objected all that time?" – _She laughed starring gently into his eyes.

Ed slowly walked towards her, putting his hands on the shoulders, never breaking a stare:

"_To you my dear, I would never dare to object." – _He gently stroked her jaw with his left thumb.

"_Ed..I.."_ – she started.

"_Come on, dear, we do not have time! Otherwise even my girlfriend going to lose patience. You know, how these women are, getting all jealous over nothing... We wouldn't want that, would we?" – _Ed patted her on the shoulder rather harshly, pushing Leighton out of the bedroom and closing the door. _"You know this is closed for you now..."_

"_We shall see about that..." – _Leighton mumbled under her nose, following Ed to the living room_._

* * *

><p>The sight in living room reminded a set from "Friends", Ed mused to himself.<p>

Chace was lazily stretched on the couch, cuddling with Becca. He and Agustina were filing up the flutes with the champagne, whilst Leighton skipped pages of the Peoples Magazine, scrunching her nose from time to time over Chace's and Beccas's nauseating PDAs'.

"_Guys! Grab a glass! Bro! Come on man, stopping fucking sucking the face of your girlfriend! She will need it at some point! You almost shagging on my new sofa."_ – Ed shouted.

"_Have you kissed your mother with those lips? Stop talking obscenities! "–_ Chace fired back.

"_Ok ok, boys! You both have your toys...enjoy them in your ALONE time" _– Agustina laughed. Leighton lifted her eyes from the magazine and rolled them at Agu - _She thinks she is hilarious, gah! Nauseating. _ She straightened up, grabbed her flute, and if not the crowd she would have downed it in one go.

All five of them raised their glasses:

"_To the best short vacation ever! Let the Huger Games begin" _

Chace raised his left eyebrow_: "Have you even seen the movie?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n My all chapters start with an apology of sorts. This one will too because I KNOW how long it took me to update this. However I am on it and few chapters will be posted this coming week. **

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**1:54am**

Whats up?

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**1:59am**

Nothing. Why?

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:03am**

Were you sleeping?

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:04am**

Attempting to.

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:05am**

Did I wake you?

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:05am**

Clearly.

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:06am**

Is she next to you?

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:06am**

Yes.

* * *

><p>Leighton felt like someone punched her in a stomach. Hard. Several times. That uneasy feeling clenched her insides for a few seconds. <em>Why did she text him?<em> Lonely, she guessed. _Did she miss him?_ Apparently so. She didn't respond to his last text right away. She knew if shed waited he would get anxious and message her again. She will give him time. Her phone buzzed after a few minutes.

**BlackBerry Message**

**2:09am**

Why?

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:10am**

Don't you feel weird texting me when she is laying next to you?

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:11am**

No. Why?

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:12am**

Don't act stupid. You know why.

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:15am**

Please let's not start an argument at 1 am in the morning. We are friends leave it at that.

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:16am**

I didn't mean to. I guess I just wanted to talk. Friends, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:18am**

Is everything ok?

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:19am**

No.

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:19am**

Tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:20am**

I can't, not over the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:20am**

Leighton…

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:25am**

I know I know. If you would come out, you wouldn't be able to resist me and we would commit something stupid. You have no self control.

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:26am**

Don't I now? I just don't want Tina feel awkward, us meeting late and all.

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:27am**

I understand. I just needed a friend… and yes, around me you cannot control yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:28am**

That's never been an issue, if I remember correctly.

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:29am**

It seems it's an issue now. Tina's issue.

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:31am**

Lei we've been through this. She is my girlfriend. I'm not doing this to spite you.

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:32am**

I accept that. But if we are friends why can't you act like a friend?

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:32am**

I can.

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:33am**

So do the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:35am**

Which is?

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:36am**

Give me an ear to rant. I have issues. Come.

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:38am**

It's late.

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:39am**

I'm sure you will not be able to fall asleep now.

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:42am**

Why are you so sure?

* * *

><p><strong>iPhone Message<strong>

**2:43am**

Just come.

* * *

><p>The phone fell silent. Again. Again that uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach. What if he says no? <em>How awkward would that feel?<em> She has to get him here. What if _doesn't_ come?

She looked at her phone - it indicated 10 minutes have passed since her at message. No reply. Her heart sank even further. _Maybe there is a technical problem?-_She frantically thought, slow hope burning she checked her phone for the reception signal.

**Full Bars. **

Maybe message didn't go through? She opened sent folder.

**Message Sent. **

He didn't reply. _**Why didn't he? **__Was this a final proof he didn't want to be with her? NO, this cannot be. But why didn't he come? As a friend, that's all she asked._

She hastily scanned the messages they have exchanged looking for a clue, a little hint that this wasn't over.

**THERE IT WAS**

**BlackBerry Message**

**2:26am**

Don't I now? I just don't want Tina feel awkward, us meeting late and all.

"_Agustina, you bitch..."-_ Leighton mustered under her breath.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you still awake?"<em>

"_Couldn't sleep. Insomnia I guess"_ – he chuckled forcefully.

"_Maybe I can help you to conquer that? I hear exercise is a great medicine"_

"_It's really late, go to sleep Tina. Rain check?"_ – He wearily asked. Agustina raised her eyebrows intently staring at him.

"_I know the reason of your insomnia, it's only few doors away"-_ she supported her body on bent elbows. _– "Was it her texting you?"_

"_We discussed this already. In fact, I'm not in the mood to have SAME conversation over and over"_ – Ed snapped

"_I am not trying to pick an argument with you sweetie. Its just she is making me. .I don't know"-_ Agustina shrugged. _- "Uncomfortable… I mean if you want to be with her, I will understand..."_

"_No, no I do not. We are no good for each other. "_

"_Its just that when you always want to be around her, talk to her, you barely given me any time since this vacations started"_

"_I am truly sorry, babe"_ – he chastely placed a kiss on her forehead. _"Didn't realise it was bothering you. Honestly, I didn't realise I've spent that much time with her. I want to get to know you better"_

"_Me too"_ – she snuggled by his side slowly drifting of to sleep. Ed laid there in silence eyes wide open contemplating how on earth he ended up in this predicament. Here he had a lovely girl who seemingly adored him, not for his status as an actor, but himself. She wanted the same things - a white picket fence, a dog and two beautiful children. And whilst he respected her, cared for her, he wasn't too sure whether he could love Agustina the way she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**2:59am**

Drink?..

* * *

><p><strong>Samsung Message<strong>

**3:10am**

Fucking mad much?

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**3:15am**

You are too slow for me, bro.

* * *

><p><strong>Samsung Message<strong>

**3:19am**

Can I politely remind you asshole, it's almost 4am! I'm busy.

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**3:21am**

Did ur parent's homeschooled u? It clearly shows 3:21am. Busy w what? Dry humping pillow?

* * *

><p><strong>Samsung Message<strong>

**3:22am**

You are the one to talk. Can't go out. Becca is tied to my bed, she won't be pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**3:23am**

MATE! I don't need grim details of your sex life. I fucking hope u r not inside her rn!?

* * *

><p><strong>Samsung Message<strong>

**3:24am**

Fuck off. Why would I do that? Get a joke, you halfwit!

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**3:25am**

So? Join me?

* * *

><p><strong>Samsung Message<strong>

**3:26am**

Is it a date?

* * *

><p><strong>BlackBerry Message<strong>

**3:27am**

I only date blushing virgins

* * *

><p><strong>Samsung Message<strong>

**3:27am**

DATE it is then! See you in 10

* * *

><p>"<em>Why couldn't this wait till the morning?"<em> – Chace wondered into the kitchen area of their rented villa.

"_Because it couldn't"_ – Ed retorted, pouring himself a drink. _"You want some?"_

"_No, not at the moment anyways..."_ – Chace waved his hand. _"Am I to expect your rant over the love life?"_

"_You know me well baby"_

"_Shut the fuck up! Its gross dude"_

"_Ok, you fuckwit! Leighton texted."_

"_Seriously? Are we yet again talking about her? You have a GIRLFRIEND. I thought we cleared it the last time?" - _Leaning on the counter Chace replied.

"_Yes..I know"_ – Hissed Ed, hastily running fingers through his hair.

"_Also haven't you both agreed on a treaty to be there for each other as friends? I didn't recall you mentioning any benefits?"_ – Chace's eyes narrowed.

"_I didn't say she asked for any kind of benefit."_

"_So what is it then, that you dragged me out of the bed at 4 am?"_

"_I...She wanted, me to come over to her room to chat. As a friend, may I point out. I couldn't go. "_

"_Damn right you couldn't. You spent half the holidays attached to her ass, leaving Tina out. This causes Rebecca jump my bones to smack some sanity into your head. I genuinely am tired of this drama. I want peaceful night, when neither you nor Becca talk about it" _–Chace sounded more and more exasperated.

"_I don't know what to do, how to feel, what to say or how to act! She clearly wants me when I'm not available, she wants sex. I offered her relationship and she plainly refused. I also feel responsible to Tina, because she has been so supportive, attentive to me, she loves me. And i am not sure whether I want to throw that away._

"_Then you shouldn't. Stay with Tina. Your life will be calmer, easier to manage, not overblown with any emotional dramas."_

"_Aren't you going to tell me to risk it?"_

"_No. Because that's not what true friends do. We are not in the movie. This is life. If she didn't care about you then – she doesn't now."_

"_But why would she want to be so close to me? Why does she want me in her bed?"_

"_Maybe you are GOOD fuck and she cannot find anyone else to scratch her itch?"_

"_Fucking kidding me right now? Did I just hear you say it out loud? Mate some things should never leave your mouth." _- Ed laughed cocking his head to the side.

"_Maybe its one of those women competitiveness shit?"_

"_I think you read too much of Becca's cosmopolitan!"_

"_You most likely haven't read enough. The reason for your unsuccessful relationships "_

"_She whipped you well."_

"_Who says that she is the one doing the whipping"_ – Both men roared with laughter. _"Listen, it's really late, you should just go to bed, sleep it off. Tomorrow is another day"_ – Chace clapped Ed's back and pulled him into a hug.

"_I sure hope you aren't going all gay on me now" –_ said Ed awkwardly pulling away from Chace.

"_For you, baby, any day. "_ – Chace winked at him and sauntered towards the bedrooms.


	13. Chapter 13

She could feel warm sea breeze caressing her face, early sunrays peeking through ajar balcony door. She couldn't sleep any longer, got up and stepped out onto the balcony, enjoying the cooler early morning air.

Leighton leaned against the railing and breathed in.

"_You already up?"_ – Ed asked. She jumped from unexpected words and spun around to see him standing right behind her.

"_I ...I couldn't sleep. I needed fresh air. What are you doing here?"_ – She managed to stutter.

Ed couldn't take his eyes of her. And he was not about to become shy – he was taking her in - all from head to toe.

It was rather bright for an early morning and she was wearing see through baby doll. Barely covering anything, yet not exposing all. _She is such a tease. Keep calm.. _

"_Were you dressed like that when you asked me to come over few hours ago? " _– He huskily asked, raising an eyebrow. Ed could see her nipples hardening under his gaze. Before they both knew what was going on, he was walking towards her.

"_Ummm.."_ – was the only sound escaping her lips, before Ed pressed her harshly towards the railing, lips hovering on the nape of her neck.

"_So you dress like that to see ALL your friends, huh?"_

His hand ran down the perfection of her backside, until it found the hem of her babydoll. He slowly inched his way up just to discover she wore nothing under the wisp of fabric. Ed groaned pushing her harder against the railing almost to the point of pain.

Leighton whimpered. She wasn't exactly sure whether this was out of pleasure or pain. Or both intertwined.

Ed's fingers trailed lightly, hardly touching around her bum curves, calmly caressing her slickness. Leighton was yearning for him to sink his fingers into her core. Release the pent up tension, make her body his own.

He nonchalantly brushed against her burning wetness once more and she bucked against his hand.

_"Eager aren't we?"_ – Ed smirked.

He suddenly swung his arm under her thighs, picking her up and seating her up on the rail, pressing his hardness against her soft core. The only thing stopping him to enter her was his sweatpants.

"_Ed..Gosh..I...Take me please..**NOW**!"_ – Leighton groaned raising her hands to grip his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"_You are my friend, right?"_ – He moved away from her.

"_Ed, what are you..."_ – Leighton breathed in confusion, gawping after his figure moving out of the room. _Shit! Have I just ruined my plan?_

* * *

><p>Few hours later Leighton changed into a bikini and ran downstairs. It was an early afternoon, and boys decided to play in the pool to cool down.<p>

She was still shocked after Ed's hasty exit, but it kind of made sense to her. She shouldn't have been so forward with him. But then they always were sexually inevitable. Like two magnets pulled together. _She will need to devise a new plan, to make him trust her again, to let her in and finally to get rid of that troll._

The guys were already in the water, hitting the ball back and forth and dunking each other in a process. Ed jumped out of the water to spike the ball and Leighton forgot to breathe for a few moments. The man was unbelievable in nothing but a pair of swim trunks.

"_Guys! You aren't allowed to start without us! "_– Rebecca scolded. She ran over and jumped the side of the pool, making a huge splash.

"_That's not fair! Especially when you try to win by blinding your opponent"_ – Chace said, before grabbing Becca up for a raunchy kiss. Leighton could swear she saw steam rising up off the water.

What she failed to notice was Ed's wicked grin before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the pool.

She came up to surface coughing up water. Suddenly there was a scorching hot arm pounding on her back.

"_Are you OK?"_ - Ed inquired, floating way too close for her already aroused body. The feel of his hand on her bare back was enormously arousing.

"_Yeah! I didn't expect attempted manslaughter!"_ – She coughed out laughing gazing into Ed's eyes when she saw him scooting back from her, like she had a plaque.

"_He never plays fair!"_ – Chace interrupted their private contact. _"Becca, be weary of him, next thing you know he will attempt to untie your bikini"_

"_Being honest, I would not mind that in a slightest. " _Rebecca replied, and guys erupted with laughter. _"Tina! Get your tiny ass here, let's play the game!"_ – Turning around she called.

"_I think I will pass this time. I do not feel very well. Plus you are already in pairs...so_" – Agustina weakly replied.

"_If you want to play, I think certain person could just leave. No one would even notice"_ – she reacted unexpectedly rolling her eyes towards Leighton.

"_Becca!.."_ - Chace warned. Everyone could feel tension hanging in the air. Leighton brushed the few strands of escaped brown hair from her face, more out of nervousness than necessity.

"_I can leave. I would not want to impose. "_– Leighton narrowed her eyes towards Rebecca. _That troll!._

"– _Agusteenah, dear, if you feel uncomfortable with the whole situation, we can swap. I won't mind." – _She offered almost mockingly staring at Tina. It was a standoff between two women, fighting for the man they cared about. And Leighton wasn't about to let go of spending more time in close proximity to HIM.

She shyly glanced at Ed, quickly dropping her gaze. _Time to start playing the game!_

"_Yes, then don't IMPOSE..." _– Becca was still at it. Chace squeezed her arm under water giving her **_shut-the-fuck-up-calm-down-and-don't-get-involved_**_ look._

"_Hun, if you do not feel well, maybe we should call a doctor? Until then, go have a rest." _– Finally Ed managed to get words out. Leighton peeked at him through her eyelashes then directed her gaze to Agustina, there was silent communication going on between the two, and it unnerved her.

"_You are right. I shall lie down. No need to call the doctor. I think I've spent too much time in a sun..." – _Girl surrendered, blew kiss to Ed and walked off swaying her ass_. What a whore! _Leighton mused to herself. _"- See you guys later!"_

Once Agustina was out of sight Ed swam past by her, coolly brushing his lips by the ear and whispered:

"_I know what you are doing. You never been THAT shy."- _She shivered by the slightest touch of him. _Asshole! He was playing her too! Or was it only her overactive imagination?_

"_Ok, let's play this game!" – _Ed shouted, launching the ball towards Becca.

Leighton was a bit weary of how this situation was going to pan out, as just a minute ago there was tension so thick one could have sliced it.

But soon she forgot her concerns and lost herself to the game. It seemed that Rebecca was extremely competitive but a blast to be with as well.

The ball was coming directly towards Leighton and she made a dive to save it. She wasn't really paying attention where she was going and just a second later she bumped into solid chest of Ed. He automatically encircled his arms around her waist, to protect her.

Their eyes locked, and Leighton leaned into him, forgetting anyone else was near them. Ed closed the gap and hungrily took her lips and pulled her tightly against his bulging erection.

Suddenly there was a huge splash and it woke both of them from their embrace. They turned their heads and saw fury burning in Rebecca's eyes.

" _I cannot FUCKING BELIEVE IT!" You have no decency you whore!"_ - Becca was fuming. _"We better go Chace, I cannot stand to be around this two faced bitch!" - _She was now rapidly getting out of the pool, dragging Chace along.

Ed was trying to figure out what to possibly say to make situation better, but it seemed that words escaped him. He looked at Leighton and her cheeks were flaming red, lips quietly mouthing: _"I am SO sorry"_


	14. Chapter 14

**2 months later**

"You heard. Kiss me. Right here." She tapped her lips.

Ed's own lips parted. No way, no how. He wasn't going to kiss her. It was not fair on Tina.

"You don't think you can do it." Leighton was arch.

"Of course I can do it."

"Hmm, yes. You kiss very well." Leighton patted his chest. "But you couldn't just kiss me and stop there. Not any more."

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes flicked up at him.

"Your famous self-control. You don't have it with me." The look in her eyes sent a thrill through Ed.

"Nonsense." His own gaze averted. "You are no different than any other woman."

"Oh, really?" Her hand moved up his T-shirt collar , lightly circling it.

"Prove it."

Ed swallowed.

"Fine," he said. "I'll prove it."

Triumph flashed across her face. Ed felt a fire blaze inside, but he could manage this. He did have the self-control.

Jaw clenched, he put one hand over hers. He moved it down from his chest. But that didn't really help.

As she looked up at him he could feel heat spread from his center out to his extremities. But, fine. That didn't mean he was going to get carried away. He could kiss her and stop at that. In fact, he could make it a very short kiss.

He had that much control. He owed that much to Tina.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

She didnt feel sorry. No she regreted how the whole situation seem to turn against her. If Becca were to tell Agustina about hers and Ed's tryst in a swimming pool, the holiday would be over. Leighton was sure of it. She needed new plan and fast.

"Becca" -Leighton shouted jumping out of the pool. ''Becca wait, let me explain. Please!''

"I have nothing to talk to you about" she retorted storming off further into the villa." - Chace grabbed Leightons elbow to abruptly stop her in her tracks.

"Leighton, dont cause even more drama. YOU had a chance with him. YOU blew it. YOU ran away with another guy. And now that he seems to find the peace in his life, you strom in and muddle his feelings once more. In a process hurting more people. Its not fair." - he looked serious.

" Chace...we..I... its complicated. " - Leighton slumped her shoulders looking into is eyes.

"It isn't. Stop toying with Ed. If you want to be with him. Then BE."

"Its not that simple. . "

"Certainly not, when you do not want it to be"

"Why do you all of a sudden stand up to defend this sham relationship of his ! Ed doesn't love her!" -Leighton was getting angry. "You are suppose to be my friend too! After so many years you turning back on me!"

"Leigh..I want what is best for you both, but I am hurt to see Ed pining over you like a love sick puppy and you pushing him away, then pulling him in back again. This push and pull does nothing good to him"

"Maybe thats what we like. Maybe its our game."

"Game? " - Chace and Leighton spun around at the speed of light. "It is all a game for you? My feelings? ALL OF WHAT BEEN THROUGH? Was the baby game for you too? " - Ed was standing in a doorway leaning against the pillar , arms crossed. She could see his jaw twitching.

"Thats not what I meant! You know it!" - Leighton screeched in a high pitched voice surprising both men and herself .

"Do I ? " - his eyes narrowed angrily.


End file.
